


越人歌（上）

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 不二观/观不二，古风，有车，都有车……有佐伯→不二，裕太→观月以及谜一样的替身梗……





	越人歌（上）

不二周助第一次在永乐行宫里见到观月初时，就被那张撩人迷乱的笑脸惊了心。

那时候不二还只有十一二岁，不过一个荷花缸那么高，一张红润的小脸甚是可人，和真龙天子色泽一般无二的亚麻色长发被挽入发冠中，活像个小大人儿。他被自己贵为皇后的母后牵着去拜见他在行宫内院避暑的父亲，经过叶池的时候，四下仆从皆弯腰行礼，只有一人遥遥而立，那人看起来也不过十岁出头，身形小小，一身素纱的衣衫雪白，微卷的墨色长发随风而曳，遮住小半张脸，就站在与他相隔一个小池塘远的地方，不知道天高地厚地盯着他笑。

“母后，那是谁？从前怎么没见过。”

“可能是哪家的小郡主，偏封的亲贵之子很少入宫，自然不曾见过，想来……母后竟也没见过呢。”温婉的女子远远地望了一眼，“走吧，年纪小小的就知道看女孩子了，怕不是有缘呢。”

“母后笑我，明明是她盯着儿子看。”不二眯起眼睛，虽然脚步早就走远了，心下却总想着那个明艳得近乎挑衅的笑。人都会对美丽的东西念念不忘，可更让不二一直难忘的，倒是那美丽里隐隐约约的刺。

行宫里养着些封地权臣的儿女，来去自由，而不二作为尊贵的长子，连出门的机会都少的可怜，更是少与后宫之外的臣子来往。皇帝兄弟甚少，唯有的几个也没活过壮年生子，不二的童年里几乎没有同龄人的概念，那日永乐行宫匆匆一瞥便在不二心头扎了根。

奣业五年初，皇上携后宫诸人在永乐行宫进行初春的踏青庆典。

丝竹的声音响彻行宫，远远的都能看到湖面上彩色的幡子。正是一年花好时，只有悬璎殿冷清清的，好像连春风都避着，满墙满院的山虎攀得十分高，檐下的花却枯着，应是数日没有人照料了。

不二跪在母亲的床前，抱着自己年幼的弟弟，脸上的泪已经干了。床上的孱弱身子已经冷了不知多久，而襁褓里的婴儿却还那样小，正哭哭啼啼个没完。

四下侍候的人已经都被遣出去了，大体是无事可做凑热闹去了，甚至不知这初春的半日光景里，皇后已经默默病逝。皇上此刻还在妃嫔之间游乐，国母薨逝，除了膝下两位皇子，却再无一人伴于台前。丝竹的声音在孩童的哭闹中恼人的很，不二却仍只是跪着，不悲也不怒。

“参见大皇子。”一个幽幽的声音从背后响起，伴随着白玉轻触的清脆声，不二身形颤了一下，猛地回头，只见一位白衣棕带的少年站在门前，正俯身行着大礼，腰间的白玉配饰随着衣带在风口的风吹下轻轻摆动，两块玉珏相撞发出细微的响。

“你是谁，怎么这样大胆，敢擅闯皇后主殿！”不二顿了一下，这里不过是行宫最偏的侧殿了，除了皇后这可怜的虚名，还哪里有皇后至尊的制式，他自己说出来都觉得可笑。

白玉又响了一声。

“因听闻国母抱恙，想来尽一尽为臣的本分。”

不二抹了一把眼睛，把幼子放在床边，转过身去仔细端详了一下眼前的人。

“你是……那天的……你……”

“大皇子还记得，臣的名字是观月初，卯月将军之子，为父常年征战在外，因此一直被寄养在行宫里。”少年没有起身，也不曾抬头，很是遵守礼仪，哪怕不二只不过是个最不受宠的皇子。

“你……如何知道我是大皇子。”

“四年前遥遥一见，那一身金丝红云的纹是皇家的制式，算来皇帝那时不过一子三女，我便知道了。”

不二听闻后皱了皱眉，“起来吧，如今我也无力治你的罪了，想必你也是知道的，才会闯入殿内吧。”

观月起身，不二仔细端详了一下眼前不请而来的人，少年的眼角湿润，显然是与自己一样刚刚哭过，眼角的微红在雪白的面容上格外显眼，虽是男子，却真是配得上绝美二字，微卷的黑发在初春干爽的风里微动，刀剑似凌厉的长眉入鬓，眉眼脸型虽精美至极，却英气十足，全然并不似当初女孩一般模样。曾经念念不忘的女孩摇身一变成了男人虽然有些令人失落，但也多生出一股子亲近来。

“你为什么哭？”

“那大皇子为什么而哭呢？”

“难得有人还会为我的母后而哭。”

“皇后母家之父是我观月家的贵人，老夫人也曾爱怜过我，想必皇后娘娘也和老夫人一样，是温婉从善之人，我怎能不哀。”

不二点了点头，“多谢你，快走吧，若被旁人看见，怕是要怪罪的，等父皇听说我母后病故，虽是意料之中，怕还是要过来哭上一哭的。”

“大皇子，我可以……进去见一眼皇后吗？我没有资格为皇后送葬，愿大皇子成全。”

不二侧身，算是许了。观月走近，身上的味道好闻的很，是似有似无的花香，竟是不二最喜欢的味道。观月微微欠身，可能是想起昔年老夫人的恩情，又落了几滴泪，拿袖子掩去了。这时不二才发现，不知何时，裕太已经不哭了，盯着观月咿咿呀呀的说着什么，似是很开心的样子。

“八皇子很喜欢你呢。”

“我们都是被遗落在金丝笼里的鸟儿，自然是亲近的。”

不二被观月的话惹得平白又伤心起来，可眼泪已经哭干，如何都是落不下泪来的了，只觉得眼眶热热的，连带着心里也热了起来。平日里，那些势力惯了的人知道皇帝不喜欢皇后，只不过顾忌皇后背后的身家，从来对他们兄弟都是冷淡淡的，因此他也是冷淡的，而观月的出现就像带来了一团火，曾经只是一个夜中萤火般的光，而如今却在心里点起了一块亮堂地方，让母亲去后便孤苦无依的心，似乎找到了一个可以倾诉之处。

果不其然，皇帝回来后，后知后觉的发现皇后死了，虽知道有些晚了，却还是似有似无的落了几滴眼泪。皇后家室不俗，皇帝的江山多半是靠着皇后家才打下来的，前朝后宫，人人都知道，却人人都不说，得了势的皇帝像做交易一样待着皇后，长久下来，就是连演都不愿意演了，而不二兄弟的存在，就仿佛在时刻提醒皇帝自己靠女人起家似的，自然长久不被皇帝喜爱，若不是皇帝还没有狠绝到除绝功臣的地步，怕是不二兄弟俩也是生不下来的，想到如今他们兄弟俩能安然度日衣食无缺，不二倒也不那么恨自己的父皇了，天家贵胄，有几份真心可言，本也无需强求，如今他只希望保护好自己的幼弟，平庸一生就罢了。

皇后死后，皇帝将不二兄弟俩留在了行宫，那段日子里，观月常来不二的寝殿，偷偷给他和裕太带些民间的新鲜玩意，行宫中除了观月便是些皇帝的远亲，不二也不常来往，最多的时日还是和观月一起，两人带着一个小孩子，像极了一对璧人，连行宫里的宫女都津津乐道，说观月家的公子和大皇子走的近，两个人长得又高挑俊俏，带着一个小小的孩子，远远看去，就像一对璧人似的。

奣业八年，夜阑殿。

不二随意地坐在殿前的台阶上，没有多少皇子的仪态，若不是前些天御前放下话来，召大皇子回宫，不二都快忘了自己的身份。

月色幽幽，夜色深沉如墨，带着极难分辨的蓝，像极了观月的发色。不二抬头，看着远处的幽月，“观月，明晚我就要走了。”

“嗯哼，你怎么知道我来了。”

“你就不能好好走门吗？”不二的视线没有动，观月在有两人高的宫墙上端坐着，脚下空荡荡的，令人心惊，但不二已经习惯了这种场面，他知道观月轻功了得，到一点也不担心。

“门那边都是守卫，你以为我喜欢翻墙吗？”

“你不好好陪我学习剑术，旁门左道的本事倒是不错，你如今出仕，已经是父皇身边的红人了，也不怕跌坏了，明日上不了朝，父皇可是要生气的。”不二起身向墙根下走去，习以为常般的张开双臂，“下来吧。”

观月意会的一笑，“上次你把我摔在地上了，我不信你。”

不二眉头一皱，却还是带着笑意，没有睁开那双凛人的双眼，“你不下来，我就叫人了。”

话音还没落，不二就感到怀中一沉，心也随着沉了一下。

三年的陪伴，说不动心是不可能的，而明日一别，谁也不知会不会就是永别，虽说新王登基，剩下的皇子就可以封王迁出皇宫，入朝堂为官，可谁也无法料想这次回宫会发生什么变故，三年来，宫中争斗，凋零了数位皇子，这才轮到皇帝想起自己这个不受宠的大儿子来，不二甚至不知自己能不能活到重见天日的那一天。

“观月，我刚才说我明天就要走了。”

“嗯。”

“你不难过？”

“不难过。”

“哦。”不二有些失落，但神色没有过多的变化，他紧了紧环在观月腰间的手臂，“你这么说，就不怕我不高兴吗？”

“无论难不难过，都是一天，如果这真的便是最后一天，我也希望能高高兴兴的度过，难过这种东西，还是留到你走以后吧。”观月垂下眼眸，惹得不二心中微动，“你说得对。”他执起观月的手轻轻一笑，美得不可方物，连观月都沉醉在这个春风似的微笑里，看得有些呆了。

“不二，你笑得真好看。”

空气安静下来，不二盯着观月似有一汪清泉般的眼睛，心中悸动不已，自从三年前知道观月身为男子，本没有多做想法，可三年时光下来，饶是身份有别，不二也无法止住自己对观月所生的情愫，只是一直忍着，如今分别在前，又饮了月光一醉，不二已不知自己在做些什么了。“那，我只笑给你看好不好。”不二语毕，轻轻吻上观月的唇，怀里的身子抖了一下，便用更强的力量吻了回去，两人在月色下相拥，种种千言万语已然心照不宣。

两个人亲吻缠绵半响，不知怎地就到了上床，观月也不知怎的，平日里一向优雅从容，如今却正衣冠不整的和平日里兄弟相称的友人撕扯，不二的笑容像春药似的，让观月也昏了头，饶是最终失了气力被不二按在床上肆无忌惮的亲吻，观月也没有半分挣扎。

当不二进入到他的身体里时，观月还昏昏沉沉的，就连疼痛也没能惊醒他，原本提醒过自己无数次不该发生的事还是发生了，观月在不二的律动下放肆的呻吟，雪白纤长的双腿勾住不二劲瘦的腰，一个劲儿地乱抓着不二柔软的发丝，似要把那疼痛还回去一样。墨发凌乱着和亚麻色的长发纠缠在一起整整一夜，不二不知道那晚自己和观月做了几次，潮水般的欲望源源不断，快感和情绪把理智扔到了九霄之外，就连一向傲慢不愿示弱的观月何时开始受不了而告饶的都不知道。第二天观月身上各处都青青红红的，连一副好嗓子都喑哑了，直到接不二的车马来的时候，观月还软软的瘫在不二的怀里，说了好些替他照顾好裕太之类的安慰话。

如果不是那天的车马，不二觉得自己可以一直留在观月身边，不用顾及身份和世人的眼光，就这么在行宫里陪着他一辈子，可梦被打碎的如此之快，那最快乐无拘的日子，最放肆真情的日子，在一夜之间得到，也在一夜之间失去了。

奣业十一年，太和大殿。

皇帝病气缠身，早立基业，谈及立太子的事，朝堂上压抑沉重，就连新装潢的木梁都跟沾了湿气似的沉，仿佛下一刻就要软塌下来。

“臣以为，大皇子朝阳之身，嫡子身份贵重，最益作为太子培养。”干净又颇为贵气的声音在广阔的大堂上响起，十分动听，龙坐上因为病痛而慵懒的巨龙瞥了一眼这声音的主人，其实不必看，他也知道那是他最年轻的重臣，原本因为他的容貌家世而多看了几眼，却不想是个惊才绝艳之人，一点也不比他的父亲差，若是他还年轻些，身体再好些……皇帝咳了一生，就像巨龙低吼震动朝堂，他扯出一个不怎么令人舒服的笑，“卿原应该和大皇子同岁，也是朝阳之身啊，若是大皇子登基，想必还会重用与你。”

“臣没有为自己想。”观月微微低头，声音顿顿，字字掷地有声，丝毫不显心虚。

一侧的老臣出列，“臣以为大皇子年龄正盛，立为太子怕有不臣之心，而五皇子也尚可担任基业，且年龄不大，皇帝虽身体有恙，但何愁等不到五皇子而立之年。”

观月看了他一眼，那是曾和他父亲同朝为官的庆国将军，素有积怨，他父亲旧伤发作早亡，这庆国将军倒也很懂父债子偿，不过，心中真正瞩意之人是八皇子的观月等的正是庆国将军这句话。

“五皇子沉迷酒色，多次犯上遭到贬斥，立皇帝口中的不孝子为储君，这不是损皇上的颜面吗……”，庆国将军脸憋得通红，只待观月言罢就要指着他的鼻子骂，观月不给他说话的机会便话锋一转，“嗯哼，不过将军的话说的是极对的，皇帝万岁，立皇储只是安抚天下罢了，将军英才，是我疏忽了。”观月向庆国将军请罪后便反身注视着皇帝，向前一步，“不过臣以为，比起无端犯上的五皇子，八皇子年纪尚轻，且安分守己，天赋极佳，更益国本！”

皇帝不过四十余岁，却懒怠的仿佛年有六七，他挥了挥手，“卿们顾念朕，朕是知道的，可朕的身子朕自己明白。”皇帝顿了许久，台下也鸦雀无声，观月顺从的低眉，视线飘到了龙鸾一侧的金架上。

“朕的观月太傅说的对，大皇子年纪尚好，又聪慧机敏，最适宜立为太子。”

观月的目光迁了回去，他有些难以掩饰的讶异，心惊这位皇帝到真的不忌讳自己的生死，理智的立了大皇子为皇储。

“皇帝要保重自己，切不可这样想！”

“皇帝请保重身体！”

观月牵头安抚皇帝，台下的诸位大臣也随声附和，一时间殿内热闹起来。  
皇帝的眉眼展开一个舒缓的笑容，他慈爱的看着观月，伸出手去，一旁的内侍赶快接住，让皇帝借力撑起自己的身子。他略带蹒跚的走下龙鸾，站到观月身前，抬手拍了拍观月的肩膀。“你说，你不为自己做想，朕相信。”言罢，这位身体不适的皇帝便退朝去了，大臣随之四散，有些走前还留下些带刺的话，左不过讽刺观月黄口小儿不过靠卯月将军的威信和那张妖惑的脸才得圣心罢了。一些酸话观月倒也不放在心上，只是皇帝的一番话令他不安。

肩上的重力仿佛还在似的，观月在堂前驻足许久，只等朝臣都散尽了他才缓缓挪动自己的身子。

大皇子...大皇子是曾经那个月下的少年啊。  
观月摇了摇头，凄惨惨的笑了，直到阳光照在他的脸上，他才眯起眼直视了一眼烈日，就好像许久没见太阳了一般。

“这么多年了...到底你还是挡在了我前面。”

同年冬日，宣政殿。

初雪刚化，礼乐声起。这是不二第一次出入宣政殿。皇子贵重，前后都拥着礼卫，一身金线促就的五色云纹礼袍长而曳地，头冠上金玉镶嵌，与阳光下闪烁着金光的蜜色发丝相得益彰，贵气十足。那时不二刚二十出头，已然出落成一个气度不凡的俊美青年。太子的封礼之上，不二终于又见到了日思夜想的那个人。观月站在群臣里十分耀眼，看上去比几年前高了一些，一头墨色的长发在阳光下闪着微微的紫光，让不二想到紫气东来这个词，不由得觉得观月无论什么时候看，都有种逼人的贵气，就好像生来该做个皇子王爷似的，在阶下侍奉，倒显得有些突兀，令他不由得想就这么伸出手去，将他拉到自己身侧，一同走上这个长长的阶梯。

观月低眉顺眼的站在一侧，没有像曾经初见时那样肆无忌惮的看眼前的这位皇子，观月感受到不二的目光在他的身上停留了许久，却因为被礼数拘着，强忍着抬头看上他一眼的欲望。

礼乐之声响了一整个下午，观月站得腿都要酸了，可也只得远远地看了一眼不二的背影，观月不是没有想过，哪日不二成了皇帝，不二身边第一宠臣的地位他是唾手可得，可宠臣到底是宠臣，终归是一人之下，而他要的，是再也不要受制于人，哪怕是那个天底下笑容最温柔的人。

随着时间的推移，礼乐声已经听不到了，四下的仆从开始收拾宣政殿上下，“太傅怎么还在这？”梳着发髻打扫主院的小姑娘笑着看他，许是观月不似旁的大臣那样凶悍，少女也便不拘谨。观月见这纯澈的笑容楞了一下，四下看了看，“我想等等……”

“等谁呀？众大臣都走了呀。”

“是我失仪了……”观月心不在焉的点头，迈出第一步的时候居然一个重心不稳，左腿绊右腿摔倒在地上，这时观月才意识到自己的心早就跟着里面的那位皇子飞走了。  
“呀，太傅没事吧！”少女赶忙放下手里的活计上前搀扶，观月挥了挥手，“去忙你的吧，我的腿麻了，一时间怕是站不起来了。”侍女点了点头，看了观月一眼便听话的离开了。  
观月这一摔，束发的发冠都有些歪了，一缕长发落下，搭在绒衫上，观月见群臣散去的早，四下无人，干脆把发冠摘了，拿在手里，颤颤巍巍的站起身来，好在冬日里穿得多，并没有摔伤。

“观月初，宣政殿前脱冠，可是大不敬啊。”

观月心下一惊，猛地回头，正对上一双冰蓝的眼眸，是那双常常出现在自己梦中的眼睛。

“那……太子于殿前称呼臣子姓名，是否也不符君臣之礼。”

“你还是嘴上那么不服输。”

“臣不敢。”

“啊，我刚才远远看见有人摔了个大跟头，那个人不是你吧。”

“呜！没……没有的事！”观月跳脚的模样很是有趣，不二笑了笑，将身上厚重的拖尾礼袍摘下给观月裹上。“臣服怎么这样单薄。”

“不……不可！这样不符合礼仪！”观月受了惊吓似的，赶忙退了几步，他如何敢穿太子加封的礼服，不二见观月这惊弓之鸟一般的模样，原本因为再遇故人而风一样轻快的心一下子沉了下来。“你怕我？”

“臣不敢。”

“因为我现在是太子了么？”

“……”

“你曾说，身份都是虚的，人脱了华服破衫，都是一样的身子。”

“可现在，你着天子礼服，而我着臣服，我们便是身份有别的。”

“那我不要了。”

“太子说什么呢！这话可千万不要让皇上听到。”观月小心翼翼的左右盼顾，叹了口气，颤抖着手抚上不二的面颊，仿佛压抑着情绪似的，“若是有心，想办法来看看八皇子吧，他很想你。”观月将礼服双手奉回，“太子，天冷了，回去吧。”

一阵风起，礼服啪嗒落在地上，竟是不二拥吻上来，就像几年前的月下一样势不可挡，可这次观月在冷风里没有昏了头，默默的接受了这个吻后，将满眼情丝的不二推开，“太子，现下不是做这些的时候。”

“呵呵，你长高了呢，我记得以前我是要低下头吻你的。”  
观月的脸红了一下，“可我还是没有太子高。”

“快赶上我了……观月，这些年，我好想你。”不二的拥抱收紧了，观月能在这个拥抱里感受到一种令人窒息的寂寞。他可以想象这几年来，不二一人在后宫是如何孤单，皇帝不喜欢不二，接他回去不过看在礼数上，也真是难为不二一直撑着精神应对，熬到今日的飞黄腾达。

不二嗅了嗅观月发间的花香，觉得今日加冕仪式上躁动不安的情绪全然平稳下来，那些人的冷眼看了三年，如今他变得炙手可热，友善的眼神一个个投来，可无论怎么样亲切、爱戴还是仰慕的神情，都比不了初春桃花开时，叶池后那个肆无忌惮的凝视。

奣业十二年，天子病重，寒蝉禁鸣。

和皇帝自己想的一样，缠身的顽疾每日都医着，身子却还是一点点垮了下去，从年初起皇帝就不上朝了。皇帝精神不好，最近总是说些胡话，在病中提起些已经故去之人的名字，其中最多提起的就是国之忠良，那位活在传说里的卯月将军。御前侍候的仆从说，常常听到皇帝说起对不起卯月将军一家，说是临了也没放了观月太傅与家人团聚，就连卯月将军临终前，也没能见上太傅一面。

说是寄养，实为人质，对敌人如此，对忠臣亦如此，纵是再多愧疚懊悔，于帝王心术，自己的情谊是最不重要的。

观月一边教导着裕太的学识，一边数着皇帝的日子，觉得心里空落落的，曾经那个最希望皇帝早死的人，如今却又盼着他多活一天。

“我还真是个奇怪的人啊。”

“老师在说什么？”裕太放下笔，蹦蹦跳跳的钻进观月怀里，“老师是在发愁吗？”

“你小小年纪，知道什么愁不愁的。”

“美人何事眉双蹙？无语凝眸向翠微。老师说，这是形容忧愁的诗句。”

“你这孩子！”观月横眉一立，裕太松开了攥住观月衣襟的小手，“老师别生气，我不说了！”

灯火明灭了一下，一阵清风扑来，让观月打了个寒噤，他赶忙给裕太多裹了一身衣服，初秋风寒，若是赶上皇帝殡天时候病了，可是徒生事端，与大计无益。

一想到皇帝，不二的脸偏又浮现了出来。

“裕太，昨日你的兄长来了，你高不高兴啊。”

裕太听见观月提到自己的兄长，当即撇了撇嘴，“不高兴！不高兴！哥哥来了，老师就不理我了！”  
“是啊，有你哥哥在，旁人就不重视你了。”观月靠着坐榻，一把将裕太抱在腿上，捏了捏裕太嫩嫩的小脸，“没了你哥哥，老师的心思都花在你身上好不好。”

“好！”从未经过风浪的孩子哪里懂得观月话里的杀机，只是自顾自的笑着，“以后老师就只喜欢我一个！”

“你要听老师的话，老师才会喜欢你，明白吗，呵呵呵。”观月真是喜欢极了这个天真的孩子，喜欢他缠着自己背诗，缠着自己写字。这个孩子什么都不必懂，只需要明白这世间美好，风花雪月就够了。悲伤的、罪恶的、血腥的，也只需要他一个人背负就好。

皇帝日益病着，不二也没能闲着，三天两头的去侍疾，有时候皇帝会拉着他的手，和他说些对得起，对不起的话。不二听着那些话却没什么感觉，人都已经不再了，说这些话又有什么用，他能做的，左不过是做个好的聆听者，给病入膏肓的父亲一点心安罢了。

前些日子他混出了宫去，听了观月好一顿数落，他问观月，为什么人明明做了亏心的事，偏却又后悔了。观月笑了笑答他，既然叫做亏心事，在心上剜去一块肉，午夜梦回的时候疼起来，便后悔了。

说到底，原皇帝是梦做得多了。

不二见皇帝睡得沉了，犹豫间，上前摸了摸他鬓间的白发，竟发现自己落下一滴泪来。

皇帝驾崩那日，一切井井有条，哀礼、祭天，布丧，入葬，就仿佛有一只无形的手在推动一般。登基大典之前，皇子要去帝陵为先皇守灵一夜，作为太傅的观月自然是接了一切礼数的差事，给不二打点起来。

“你原本不必跟我去的，你这一去，朝臣们还指不定说什么呢。”

“太子不经常出宫，我是不放心呢……”观月的神色沉了一沉，却只是一瞬，又换上笑意盎然的眸色，“等登基大典礼成，我便要称你为帝了，真是时光如流水。”

“有你在，我不怕时光匆匆。”

“嗯，太子起驾吧，别误了祭奠的时间。”

太子一行的车马出宫本应浩浩荡荡，但皇陵不宜吵闹，也就半列人马跟行。可偏就是在这看似平静的日子里，原本应在午后到达驿馆的太子车马却迟迟没有来。

“今天的车马似乎行的异常慢。”  
“太子怎么这样急着去见先皇......呵呵，想必就快到了吧。”观月低着头，长长的刘海遮住双眼，令人看不清表情。

车马行进的速度和印象里的不一样，虽然之前不二颇有微词，但观月与他说山路难行是常有的，还难得不拘礼数爬上了他的车，可说笑间，不二总觉得除了观月的笑声，这四周也太过寂静了。

“不好！有土匪！”

车马声突然凌乱，太子的车不知受到了什么冲撞，狠狠的震了一下，不二第一反应就是抱住身侧的观月，生怕他不小心跌出去。

“发生了什么！”

“太傅，是有劫道的匪贼，真是大胆，后面的车马被截断了！”听闻车夫的话，观月挣开了不二的手臂，还不等不二反应便跳下车去。

不二也想不了许多，他摸上腰间的佩剑也跟着下车，眼前自己的车马孤零零的被一群人围着，前面本应属于观月的车被自山上滚下来的石头砸碎了轮轴，四匹拉车的马有一半滚下了山崖，令两只应是断了腿，趴在破碎的车前奄奄一息。随行的侍卫也被滚石伤了大半，仅剩太子左右两侧的侍卫与那些匪徒一般的人对峙着。

观月站在两军之间，黑红色的厚重礼服在风中微动，看起来孑然而立，似与这些刀光剑影都不相干。

“怕是中了埋伏！观月！你到我后面来！”

观月的肩膀轻微的耸了一下，随即向匪贼的方向走去，当他回过身来，山峦的影子叠在他身上，将那黑曜石一般的眼睛映得像寒潭一样深邃，却是一点紫色的微光都看不到了。

突然大风起将开来，一时间飞沙四起，观月空洞着双眼，阴沉好听的声音被风裹挟着传到不二的耳朵里。“祭祀途中，车队遭遇流匪，太子……意外身亡。”

那声音仿佛一把穿过胸膛的利剑，而那似乎什么都看不见的眼神便是剑锋上的毒，于伤口蔓延，可至全身，可至骨髓。

不二的身子微微颤抖着，他不再看眼前这个熟悉的陌生人，只是低着头，极力压制着自己的声音，令它们不要过于颤抖。“观月初，你是从什么时候开始打算的。”

“初春节宴。”

“哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈。”不二单手捂住自己一侧的眼睛，突然难以抑制的笑了起来，他苍蓝色的眼眸中充满了旁人所不能理解的情绪，“为什么，为什么会这样。”

“合宫权贵，唯有你最好接近，也唯有……”观月的思绪回到那日初春，不二眼角未干的泪那样刺目，“……唯有裕太，最当立为大统。”

“裕太……”不二一瞬间便想通了，土匪何来如此埋伏计谋，何来这一身精良武装。想来那日观月如何不敢披上他的礼服，原来从始至终，观月想要的不是他的皇权恩赐，他要的，是生杀专断、权倾朝野。

箭在弦上不得不发，观月怕自己再多看不二一眼都会功亏一篑，他转过身去，两侧的兵士立刻明白了观月的用意，从两侧蜂拥上来，将观月护在阵后，提刀便冲向不二，剩下的侍卫虽舍命护住，却也是徒劳，几条性命瞬间烟消云散。

血的味道传来，观月从未见过真正的战斗，听着背后的惨叫声，脚下都有些虚浮。恶人原也不是生来就能当恶人的，这场惨剧虽是他一力促成，但他不想看，不愿看，他只希望一切快些结束，他不知道他究竟是希望不二能少些痛苦，还是希望自己能少些痛苦。

惨叫之声许久不平，观月终于忍不住回头看去，眼前的惨象令观月一时间几乎要软倒下去，脚下几尺之外恍若血河，数不清的尸体四处歪倒，已然快分不出是何阵营，不二周助，唯有那个不二周助，似战神一般立于战场中心，一身金衣都被血染成了暗红色。

不二的眼神在那一瞬间对上了观月的，只是遥遥被那血蓝的颜色一视，观月就本能的想向后退去，可被不二那副样子震慑到的观月哪里还有平日里的轻巧，他只感到时间仿佛变慢，耳边一阵冷风划过，身子就已经不受控制的被按住，随后便是扑面而来的血腥气，以及一个低沉嘶哑的悲鸣。

“观月初，那日皓月当空，你说这世间唯有我对你最好，如今说这些，你不心亏吗。”

观月咬了咬牙，似是用尽了毕生的气力，他摆出他最恶毒的轻蔑，饶是他的心底无数次想要捂住自己的嘴，可事情已经做绝，越是掏心窝子的话，反越是见不得人了。“不二周助，别那么看得起自己，你不过一个不受宠的皇子，还有那么点可利用的价值罢了。”

“是么……”不二的模样实在可怕，兵士见王已被擒，也只敢围着不敢上来，观月见状挣扎起来，他想以他的轻功定是不至于死在不二手里的，可观月实在低估了不二的实力，当观月几次想要掰开不二按住自己肩头的手时，他才发现不二的力量竟远比与他高出许多，原来，曾经的那些比试，倒都是不二让着他，不让他输的难堪罢了。“想必太傅这样回去，和裕太和众大臣都是没法交代的，不如物尽其用，让我再助你一回吧。”不二扼住观月肩膀的手猛地向一侧用力，将观月甩了出去，他双手握剑，竟是在观月险些跌下悬崖的瞬间，毫不犹豫的一剑刺进观月的左肩，将自己的爱恨和耻辱连同观月一同钉在他身后那架被滚石砸成两半的金銮车架上，血顺着剑刃滑落，观月兴许是疼得太过，倒是一声也没有叫出来，只是哆嗦着，眼神里尽是恐惧。

不二半侧的面颊上都是血，气势震撼人心，连风声都似乎在为他悲鸣。

修罗。

观月心里浮起这两个字。

观月不知道他是杀了多少人，才能这样红了眼睛。

“啊！”剑被猛然拔出的时候，观月终于叫出了声来，血溅在了他的脸侧，倒令他更艳丽了一分。不二这一剑下去，也让自己全然背对着敌人，漏洞百出，饶是一点防御之意也没有，两侧的兵士见状，三两剑刺下去又拔出，顿时带得血花四溅，不二随着剑影摇晃着半跪在地上，那双眼却仍是坚定地盯着观月。

“好好对待裕太，否则我不会……。”不二的声音轻的几乎要听不到，伏在地上的观月向前爬了两步，任由自己的华服沾上泥土和血污。“不二……”他伸出手去，却只碰到了被血凝得不再柔软的丝绸，便没力气再向前一步。

重伤的不二摇摇晃晃的再次提起自己的剑，左右兵士见不二仍还有气，都倒吸了一口凉气，然而不二也只是向前走了两步，便身子一偏，翻下了悬崖，和那些落下的车辇碎片一般，再看不见了。

“不二……”  
“你不想做太子……对不对……”  
跪在崖边的观月身形摇晃，恍惚间有种随之坠下去的冲动，却在意识不清的瞬间被旁人扶住。  
“太傅！快给太傅止血！”  
“快来人……”  
“……”

四周的声音像是被水淹没一般模糊起来，观月恍惚见看到不二的笑容，就仿佛他从未离开。

太子遇害，尸骨无存，此消息一出，朝野上下哗然，匪贼凶猛，就连一向无害的观月太傅都身受重伤，五皇子病病歪歪，一副时日无多的样子，前朝也无人为他说话，自然深受观月势力所拥戴的八皇子不二裕太临危受命，还懵懂着，就登上了皇帝之位。幼帝感念太傅忠心护主，虽无力回天，却也险些失了性命，着封观月初太师之职，掌管一切内外事务。不出观月所料想的，此命令一下，那些老臣无一顺服，纷纷上书言观月佞臣之流，年轻妄为，不适宜太师之位，谋策在幼帝左右。左一个皇帝深思，右一个皇帝慎重，观月看着那些奏陈，倒一点也不慌张，不到十岁的幼帝正在他的腿上玩着他的头发，那些陈词滥调简直像个笑话一样。

“老师，你别看了，你一看那些书书本本的，就是一上午。”  
“再等一等，老师带你去太和宫看花鸟。”  
“老师骗我。”裕太突然扭过身，扯痛了观月的头发。“老师说哥哥不在，就喜欢我一个，可自从进了宫殿里，老师就不管我了。”  
观月叹了口气，放下手里的册子，把在自己身上扭来扭去的裕太箍在怀里，“我的小皇帝呀，你对我最重要了，我怎么敢不管你。”

“老师说哥哥在天上变成了星星，那他会想我们吗？”

观月把自己的发梢从裕太手里扯回来，“……他会想你的，天上的星星闪烁的时候，就是他在对你眨眼睛。”  
只是提起不二周助，观月就觉得神思倦怠，奏陈里那些话突然在他的脑子里绕起来，让他心烦，他的视线停留在空洞的地方，陷入沉思。

“镇远将军老不中用了。”

第二日的朝堂上，新晋的观月太师立在满朝文武之前，一身厚重的黑色缎面的华服垂感极好，金线的镂空云纹压重在深色的厚织缎上极显身份贵重，微卷的长发从两侧垂下加以楠木香珠，配上深色的金丝鹤冠，极是威严端庄。观月虽然年轻，眉眼间却自信非凡，颇有老成谋国的气质，足以穿出长衫厚缎的贵气来。太师静默的站着，眼神里没有平日的笑意，自然是不怒自威，连天生的妩媚都带着种不可侵犯的阴沉，即使堂下的老臣背地里满口污言秽语，当面竟也被观月的气势所惊艳，倒不敢过于放肆了。

堂上气氛凝重，不二裕太也学着模样的摆出一副威严的样子，颇为可爱，不过满朝文武的脑子里都是这位太师会如何行动，皇帝此刻就算爬下了龙椅，似乎也不怎么重要。

皇帝坐上正中的王座，左右朝臣立刻跪下行礼，观月却站在皇帝身侧，不发一言。

时间一分一秒的过去，裕太似乎在想着今天的诗文作业要怎么做，根本没想着此时他作为皇帝应该做什么，下面的朝臣都跪得有些摇晃了，甚至有些焦虑的偷偷瞥几眼观月，原本恨不得他闭嘴的，现在都巴不得观月赶快说上两句，放他们起来。观月先是恍若不知，生生让下面的臣子跪了快半柱香的时间，直到中间年纪不轻的镇远将军晃了一下身子，观月才侧了侧身子，俯首对座上的皇帝轻生道，“裕太，你现在该让他们起身。”

“你们都起来吧，起来吧。”

朝臣这才松了口气似的，几乎要感谢观月了，几个先前凑热闹跟着镇远将军对观月篡权不轨之事上书大骂特骂的老臣也将将意识到，若是没有观月在侧，这十岁小儿乱用独权，不知道要闹出多少乱子。

“我知道，座下有人不满我这个资历尚浅的太师，可若是你们中的谁，有能力让皇帝做一个好皇帝，稳固江山社稷，大可站出来。”

一向与观月不睦的镇远将军虽然一股子火气憋在胸口，却老腿发软，连站还没站稳呢，哪有心气再去和观月斗嘴，更何况他也推不出什么好人选，朝堂上下，谁不知道皇帝自小失母，不得父亲宠爱又见不到哥哥，一直以来都是由观月照顾，除了观月，还有谁能管得了小皇帝，伴在幼虎身侧，别说稳固江山，别丢了性命就已经烧高香了。

“既然没有人，那就不要暗中作梗，像个山野村妇似的嚼舌根。”观月凤眼一挑，视线正落在镇远将军身上，“嗯哼，你说是不是啊，我的镇远大将军。”

几个站在前面的老臣面面相觑，自是从话中知道观月定看到了那些发到皇帝手中的陈奏，一个个噤若寒蝉，暗地里说人的坏话都被人知晓了，虽说文臣不限言谈，可毕竟是偷偷送去的奏疏，多少还是心里发虚。

“哼！你们！你们别怕他！”镇远一跺脚，指着观月的鼻子就开始骂了起来，“老子还就明说了！你那个爹当初依仗功劳压群臣一头，让先帝难堪！如今你个崽子也心术不正！迷惑圣上，大皇子的死那么巧那么快！想必和太师也脱不了干系！”

“呵呵呵呵，将军，你失礼了。”观月皮笑肉不笑，“将军说这话，可有什么证据？”

“你！你....”

“将军是我的长辈，想怎么羞辱我都可以，但没有证据就指摘大臣，可是重罪啊。”

“你怎么能污蔑老师！”裕太看着台下台上这一唱一和，愤怒的用小手拍了一下椅子，“你！不许这样说话！拖下去！打！”

“皇帝息怒！”

“念在将军劳苦功高，皇帝息怒啊。”

老将军原以为观月初佞臣之流煽动皇子责罚自己必将惹来众怒，却不料四下的臣子多数一副看好戏的模样，只有几个一起共事的老臣还怯生生的给他求了两句情，顿感天旋地转。

年轻些的臣子没那股子有功的傲劲，平日里观月做太傅的时候也不与他们交恶，反倒是多加赞赏，而那些老臣总是一副看不起年轻人的模样，朝堂上的新鲜血液们早就看不惯这些老东西了，一个个哪里会支持那些朽木，想到那位置不是观月也轮不上自己来坐，倒对观月的摄政没什么微词了，甚至算得上拥护。那几个老臣原以为自己颇有威信，能唱出好戏给观月难堪，却不想几个顽固的老臣早就搭不起这个戏台了。

“皇帝，老将军原是年龄大了，有些糊涂了。”观月见裕太一副不与老将军善罢甘休的态势，赶忙走到台前俯身跪下，“老将军是老糊涂了，求您放过老将军吧，将军已经七十有余，身体哪里禁得住廷杖啊。”

“老师，你别跪，你别跪！”裕太爬下高高的龙椅，用足了力气想把观月扶起。“我不打他了。”

此时群臣开始下跪求情，“请皇帝念将军老迈，饶恕将军吧。”

“臣...臣糊涂了。”镇远也顺势跪下，想必也不想死磕在台上，被拖出去毫无颜面的给人看笑话，倒不如承认自己老迈糊涂。

“算了，老将军太老了，以后就不要来了。”

镇远哪里还说得出什么，他想到自己的年纪，又看了看皇帝稚嫩的脸庞，突然有种力不从心的感觉。

“臣，告退。”此刻镇远真的年迈了。

“等等。”观月起身上前一步，“我知道将军不喜欢我......”观月摆上一副忧郁的神情，语气也温柔下来，能令人一下子忘记之前诸多的针锋相对，镇远也是一愣，竟被观月眼中由心的尊敬所化软了心，他突然想不起，自己究竟为何要三番两次的为难这个孩子。“但将军，恩怨都是旧事，你我都是为皇帝效力的，我不会怨你，也请你原谅我。”

镇远只是摆了摆手，一句到底我是老了，算是彻底的认输，退出了这个舞台。

事后，告老还乡的镇远将军得了大将军的晋封，一切恩赏如旧，可谓衣锦还乡，好不风光。一起闹事的老臣也算是吃了颗定心丸，知道这种种安抚都是观月的手笔，朝臣上下也算是心服口服，而美中不足的，是镇远将军那一句不经意的猜疑将观月本就没长好的伤口又撕开了一条缝，让仿佛什么都可以应对的太师在万事妥帖后，反而夜不安眠起来。

兴政第一年，内忧外患。

燕国是版图中央的大国，资源丰富水土富饶，却也因为位置优渥而边境战事不断，尤其是北方雅琪部势强，虎视眈眈，从前有卯月将军震慑，边境虽有冲突，但也无伤国事，但自从卯月将军过世，边远的部落有了喘息机会，雅琪部更是趁着新帝登基之时屡犯边境，战况的文件一件件堆在观月的案前，南边发水的赈灾事宜也穿插其中。观月刚刚整治了一个连串起来钱权授受的贪吏大案，北方的引水成渠也才刚刚收尾，这时候战事一起，简直让前朝群臣都乱了阵脚。但观月喜欢忙起来的时候，只有潜心国事，无暇分心之时，他才能因为太过疲惫而睡一个无梦的好觉，不二周助才不会阴魂不散的让他在深夜里或哭醒，或惊醒，或在夜深寂静难以入睡的时候，慌张的把头埋进被子里发抖。

自从不二死后，他开始怕雷，怕鬼，甚至怕那些持剑的人。

他怀念不二，也害怕不二，不二的那一剑分明是刺在了他的心上，那种疼痛和恐惧久久不散，让他憎恨自己，憎恨不二，憎恨视线中的一切，才不过半年，原本心性细腻沉稳的观月太师逐渐变得杀伐决断，冷血暴虐，前日里被连根拔起的贪官，无关身份，全被观月腰斩示众，杀了个干净，据说台上的血头一次染红了刑台，惨叫声连绵一日没有停过，虽然杀的是些罪臣，但也足矣令观者心惊胆战。

夜月高悬，裕太已经睡得熟了，桌上的茶都不知道冷了多久，可观月到此时还未离宫，将将把批阅好的文件放好。观月站起身来，却不想眼前一黑，扶着桌案才没让自己摔倒。前些日子纠整朝纲的时候，观月实在是殚精竭虑，如今连歇一歇的时间也没有，身上的旧伤又隐隐的疼了。

观月缓了缓精神，想着今日再留宿皇帝宫中实在是说不过去，就算裕太只是个十余岁的孩子，也免不了被多事之人借机戳脊梁骨。然而观月离开寝殿时，因为神思倦怠，根本没有注意到有个人影悄悄随着他出了殿。

新修的太师府邸在皇宫的外围，车马等在宫门，离皇帝的寝宫不算远但也说不上近，宫里路上的灯虽彻夜燃着，但冷风吹动树影的样子还是颇为骇人，观月紧了紧衣服，加快了脚步，当走到无人之处时，观月忽然敏锐的听到一种冷兵器划过空气般的锐利声音，本能的回身看去，正撞见剑锋逼尽眼前。然而这一剑速度比之不二的剑实在缓慢，观月及时偏过头，任由剑锋斩下他一缕长发，风起，风停。

“什么人！”

“妖孽！受死！”剑锋被收回，又立刻向观月心口刺去，观月入宫不曾携带武器，对方虽算不上强，几次杀招观月都能避了过去，但他赤手空拳仍是处于下风，夜灯忽闪，观月看清了来者模样，他穿着侍卫的衣服，而这批侍卫是裕太刚调来的看守寝殿的。

难道是裕太……

观月疑心一起稍稍分了心，动作稍慢一步，便被剑锋划伤了脖子。

“呜……”观月摸了一把颈侧，顿时摸到一股子湿润，虽然没有伤到筋脉，但还是烧一般的疼。观月心下一狠，看准剑锋用手生生握住，一阵剧痛从掌心传来，来人惊吓一般狠狠用力想要将剑抽出，却被观月死死按住，任由剑锋几乎入骨。

“你为何杀我。”

“皇帝让我杀你！”

“呵呵……哈哈哈哈……”观月疯狂的笑了起来，让对面的杀手面色白了一白，“你的家主罪孽深重死得其所，你这是何苦拼上这条命。”

“什么！”

“五日前被送入殿内的侍卫我都记得，你可脸生的很，能夜入皇帝寝殿的，想必是深知宫殿构造的前营造司总督管的儿子吧。”观月的声音突然升高，“我不曾想赶尽杀绝，却不想尔等罪臣之流却步步紧逼。”

观月趁着刺客陷入短暂慌张的时刻，顺着剑锋向前划去，直握住剑刃底部，让对方更难发力，未受伤的手成刀状劈砍向对方的肘间，筋脉受震之间，那人再难握住剑柄，剑刃哐当一声掉落在地。

血滴滴答答的顺着观月的手流下，此时四周的侍卫听到了异动正好赶来，见状无一不惊。刺客很快被拿下，观月看着自己满手的血，却麻木到毫无感知。那人被拖下去的时候满嘴胡言乱语，骂他妖媚惑主，构陷忠良。一个拿修渠一半的钱牟利营私的官谈何忠良，观月听着都觉得可笑，可笑着笑着心却疼了。

他竟然真的有那么一瞬间怀疑到不二裕太头上，他才是多么小的一个孩子啊，可即便如此，真有龙生逆鳞的那一天，他还能再杀不二裕太一次吗。

【我最喜欢的，就是这皓然明月，不用争斗，不必苦心孤诣的去争抢就可以看见。】

观月想起曾经不二抱着他坐在行宫的围墙上，在他的耳边轻轻说着不需要费心去解构的话，而他就那么坐着，什么都不用想，只需要看着当空的明月，吹着夜晚的清风。

观月倏忽睁眼，却看到满手的血腥。  
“妖孽！你不得好死！”

我到底……在做什么啊。

“不二……不二……你来抱抱我好不好……我好疼啊。”

……

“怎么这样不小心！”不二把从墙头上失足滑下来的观月给扶起来箍在怀里，眯着眼皱着眉，尽是心疼的神色。

观月雪一样白的袖子被刮成了碎片，手臂上蹭了好大一块皮，血淋淋的看着怕人，“疼。”

“吹吹就不疼了……”

……

这可能就是报应吧。

不二……我后悔了。

奣业六年，永乐行宫。

不二刚刚晨起，挽着头发，从月洞门后走出来，正看见在躲在树荫下偷懒的观月，暖色柔和的晨光从树影里落下，洒在树下少年白皙的脸上，斑斑驳驳得，让少年仿佛一颗光芒照耀下的沧海遗珠。不二见观月模样认真地看着远处，便小心翼翼的绕过去接近，突然后面抱住他，吓了他一跳。

“在看什么？”

“花匠们新培育了蓝色的玫瑰。”

“想要？”

“玫,石之美者,瑰,珠圆好者，而行宫里的一草一木都是你们皇家的，想要又如何。”

“呵呵。”不二放开他，跑到阳光之下，观月眯了眯眼睛，仿佛被不二耀眼的发色晃了眼睛。“你要做什么？”

“你等着。”不二矫健的越过花房匠人们竖起来的栅栏，将一只蓝色的玫瑰小心的折在手里，他只折了这一枝，拿在手中闻了闻，观月蹬蹬地跑过去，隔着栅栏看着笑得比这些花还绚烂的不二，“这花有刺的！”

不二翻回来，抽出腰间的小刀把花枝上的刺削去，递给观月，“算我送你的，就算我是个不受宠的皇子，怎么也是个皇子吧，没人会怪罪的。”

观月接过玫瑰，不知道为什么自己现在像个小姑娘似的拈着一朵花对着不二，脸上竟有些烫。此时太阳又高了些，三两个出来洒扫的仆人看着两人咬起了耳朵来。

“嘻嘻嘻，像不像啊。”

两个人不知怎么突然也对那几个仆从的话起了兴趣，都竖起耳朵听着。

“是蛮像的，大皇子和小郡爷，远远看去像一对呢。”

“小郡爷生得美，要是穿上那广袖裙，和咱们大皇子这么俊俏的爷往那一站，啧啧，一定是一对神仙眷侣。”

“快走快走，就你话多，也不怕大皇子听到了怪罪。”

“大皇子可温柔了，不会的……”

宫女们嬉笑着远了，不二有些尴尬的看了眼观月，咳了咳，“其实，初见你那次，我真的以为你是个女孩子，但那个时候你小，现在到不会认错了。”不二断了一下，未等观月回复，变继续说，“不过，如果真的穿上广袖罗仙裙，还真不好说。”

“你什么意思，你是笑我羸弱吗？”

“才不是，我是夸你好看。”

“哼，那你穿上那广袖裙，也定是不错的。”观月嘴上不屑，但多少被不二夸赞还是有些高兴的，“日头高了，你该去练剑了，要是剑师知道你偷懒到现在定时要责罚你了。”

不二应了观月的话，让他找个花瓶养活这朵花几天便离开了，观月此时满脑子都是宫女们的那些话，随便应了两声打发了不二。

不二学习一天后从试剑园出来，看着日头是快要黄昏了，想着观月此时应该在内院读书，便去找他，可翻遍了内院也没见到观月，问了几个宫人也没有什么眉目，不二有些失望的回到自己的寝殿，却不想刚进了院门，就听到一阵笑声。

那笑声随着风传过来，很轻，但十分清晰，轻灵中带着股雍容的腔调，不二知道那是谁，那声音从背后传来，不二惊讶的回头，一时间风起云动，不二被发丝与乱花一同眯了眼睛，只见观月穿着一身粉白色的百褶罗仙裙坐在红黑的宫墙头上，长长的广袖绣着月白色的鹤纹，随意地搭在深黑色的砖瓦上，显眼非常。观月一身女子装扮到一点也不局促，反而是看着不二发呆的样子笑得明艳，一头墨色的长发束成了一个髻，用玉簪昝着，微卷的长发垂下来搭在两侧随风曳动，映衬得观月肤白胜雪，那挑衅一般的笑，就好像曾经那个无法无天的小孩子，风又大了一些，让观月背后的合欢枝丫摇晃得厉害起来，红白色的绒花压压地几乎落在他身上，美丽得恍若天人。

不二定定地看了许久，直到观月笑不动了，有些恼的样子折了手边的树枝投了过去，才让不二恍然从妖精随手化的梦中醒来，他忽地想起书生在园中见到蝶仙的故事，恍若一梦啊。

惊梦……

“观月？”

“你以为我是谁啊。”

……

“是谁？”

不二惊恐的睁大了眼睛，从一个冗长又安逸的梦中惊醒，他浑身像散了架一样，眼前的景象陌生又模糊，记忆模模糊糊的涌来，却又似乎被什么东西从脑中卡住了，他问起自己梦里人到底是谁，却发现张口所发出的声音嘶哑得他自己都无法听见。

“你总算醒了。”

不二闻声看去，面前是一个发色通白的男子，小麦色的皮肤看起来很是阳光，样貌更是端正英俊。男子端来一碗水，将不二扶在怀里，怕呛了怀中的人，用小勺一勺一勺的将水喂了下去。

“我从骏山的山脚下找到了你，你是哪家的少爷啊，怎么浑身是伤，晕倒在那种地方。”

“我……不知道。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“不知道……”不二摇了摇头，他总觉得有什么重要的人在等着他，可却什么都想不起来。

“你应是摔坏了脑袋，过两日我去找个郎中来给你看看。”

“谢谢……你的恩德……我……无以为报。”不二也不知道该说些什么，除了感谢眼前的人，他也不知下一步能做些什么了。

“叫我佐伯吧，我是山下的农户，靠着山海，打渔狩猎，你要是无处去，就先住在我这里吧。”和梦里令人惊心动魄的妖精不一样，佐伯的笑平淡却很令人安心，不二置予一个微笑，虽是病重柔弱，但笑容中仍有一种难言的王者之气。刚与柔在怀中人春风般的笑容中闪烁出坚毅的光，让佐伯为之动容，他不知道不二究竟经历了什么诡谲杀伐之事才能伤的如此重，但那笑容让佐伯觉得，无论什么事都无法将这个人击垮。

“你什么都不知道，那我就叫你不知吧。”佐伯挠了挠头，怕不二不喜欢这个名字似得，很是拘谨。

“恩。”

不二觉得头疼得厉害，他细细想着梦里的讯息，却连梦里人的面容都记不起来了，只记得极美，美得普天之下应都是没有这样的人的。

“我只记得，从好高的地方落下来，然后……似乎有一个仙子站在很远的地方笑……我就向着她走……走……”

“怕是神仙指引呢。”佐伯将不二缓缓的放在床上，笑得爽朗，“若不是你自己走到山脚，莫要说我，就是大罗神仙也救不了你了。”

不二闭上眼想了想那时候的细节，却只是瓮声一片，脑子越发乱了。

“有个东西你看一下认不认得。”佐伯将水放在一边，四下看了看，“啊抱歉我好像把它放到外面了。”佐伯也不着急这一时，他让不二自己靠着床头坐好，双手压在自己的腿上，到一边端坐起来。“其实，我原本也只是在这里暂呆，过些日子要回去广海，你要与我一起吗？”佐伯的语气里全然是试探，毕竟对彼此来说，他和不二都还是陌生人，不二若是愿意自己养好伤便离开，佐伯也会好想办法安顿他。

“我没地方可去。”

“那就是答应和我一起走？”佐伯眼睛亮了起来，忽闪忽闪地像只刚出生的小老虎。不二见他那样高兴的模样也高兴起来，脑海里那些乱糟糟的声音也浅了。“佐……伯，真是谢谢你，我可以多叨扰你一阵子吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”一阵风从木窗的缝隙里渗透进来，不二发了寒，咳嗽了两声，佐伯赶忙掖了掖不二的被褥，不二恍惚想起有那么一双玉葱似的手，也这样掖过他的被角。不二恍恍惚惚的开口，“这感觉，好熟悉……”

佐伯想，不知一定是忘记了什么重要的人，重要到可能是恋人之类的，佐伯冥冥之中有一种感觉，只要不知想起他的身世，那与他一起走的话一定就不做数了。

佐伯背过身去关窗，他顺着窗的缝隙看到外面苍蓝色的天空，那颜色就像不知的眼睛一样好看，他突然心头生出一个有些自私的念想。

“你刚才说要给我看什么？”

“啊，是……你之前的衣服，被血染了，你还要吗？”

不二摇了摇头 ，有些倦怠的闭上了眼睛，佐伯低声叹道，“受了那样重的伤，或许想不起来，才是福气吧”。

奣业六年冬，永乐行宫。

“不二，还冷吗？”

“你给我抱抱就不冷了。”

黑发的少年推了一下蜜发少年的头，笑得花枝乱颤，“你惯会说这些没用的话。”

不二噌的一声从床上坐了起来，“我想去看看梅花。”

“你有毛病啊！快躺下！”

“不，我要看梅花嘛！”

观月无奈的按着病号的肩膀，生生把不二按在床上，又掖了掖他的被角，白玉似得手指划过不二的冰凉柔软的长发，让不乖的皇子乖乖的哼了哼，“你养好了病，我带你出去看花鸟市场。”观月从袖口里拿出一个精美的腰牌，上面印着官家出入的字样，“这是江爷他们下棋输给我的宫人腰牌，有这个，扮作宫人，就能偷偷出去。”

“真的？”

“到时候你可别害得我被发现了，拐带皇子，可是要挨打的。”

“我爹才不舍得打你，那日他来行宫，看到你的时候比看他儿子还亲。”不二撇了撇嘴，无意的一句话，却让观月的脸白了一下，“他是觉得亏欠。”

“我不懂你说的亏欠。”不二长长的睫毛动了动，微微笑着，观月看来欢喜，心情也就释然了，他不敢告诉不二他和皇帝的那些旧日恩怨，更不敢说曾经他是如何活在他父亲的阴影之下的，他只能挑些可以开口的事情说给不二听。

“昨日的书说到哪儿了。”

“上次那个故事打打杀杀的，不好听，你换一个……就你哄裕太睡觉的那个故事吧。”

“你怎么连裕太的都要占啊。”

“你不讲我不睡。”

观月觉得不二一生起病来，脾气也小孩子了起来，比起来，裕太倒显得听话乖巧多了。

兴政第三年，太平阁。

大灾大旱都过去了，战事也逐渐平息，观月可谓是为了寻常人不能为之事，自然三年来的执政也便鲜有人指指点点了，可偏正值江山稳固的好时候，观月却大病了一场。

医生都说，太师是身子弱，少劳累些就无事了，只是心病太重，精神怎么也好不起来。好在裕太已经可以上朝听政了，虽然重要的事情都还必须是要请教观月的，但也总算有人为他分忧了。

观月反复梦见和不二曾经的事，他想起以前不二有一次生了病，缠着他撒娇，两人约定好了正月一过就出宫去玩，不二装起随行小厮来倒是一板一眼的，顺利的摸出了宫。刚出了行宫的正门，不二便像一只离了笼的小云雀，觉得什么都新鲜，几次差点在人群中走失，拉都拉不住，他跟在后面腿都要跑断了。

“老师，把这碗药喝了吧。”

裕太已经长高了不少，看着端正又讨人喜欢，长发高高的梳成一个大马尾，晃动起来灵巧又可爱，就连发色也像他哥哥一样惹人注目，不失皇家风范。观月端过药，没由来的想到不二曾经在宫外看到粗劣的糖块，说糖块虽然粗糙，但没什么做工反而最甜了，最适合喝药的时候吃，那时候不二竟然私自用自己的玉佩去换了一大车未加工的糖块，随便一个都有半块砖头那么大。不二指着他说你这样体弱多病，三天两头的喝参汤，喝完你就抱着糖舔，铁定不苦了。观月听了实在是哭笑不得，最后黑着脸把东西给人退了回去。

“有冰糖吗？”

“宫里用都得是细砂糖，但老师你想要的话我派人去寻。”

“不必了……”观月想，这糖甜在嘴里心里也还是苦的，就算寻来，物是人非又有什么意义，反正那个会心思奇巧到让他舔砖糖的人已经不在许久了。

“老师，明日传闻中那个捕获到红鱼的人就要进宫献宝了，您要见他吗？御天说是的难得一见的吉祥物。”

“鬼神之事只是祈求平安吉庆罢了，我是不信的，你去见见吧，赏给他些好东西就送走，要是他靠着祥瑞求什么大兴土木的事，不要理会。”

“老师，你去看看吧，那么大的红锦鲤，我要送给老师。”裕太突然蹦上塌侧，一把抱住观月，让观月未饮尽的药底差点洒了。虽然裕太的体型已经很难在坐在观月怀里，可他喜欢粘着观月的习惯带一点没变。观月微微皱眉，随机又舒展开，“怎么这么大了还这样冒失。”没有太多怪罪的意思，到显得有些娇嗔，观月喝了最后一点药，也不好拂了裕太的面子，“好，好，好，什么都依你就是了。”

这是佐伯是第一次进宫，那些重叠耸立的宫殿楼宇是他难以想象的华美，他在其中有些局促，不知在他身边，让佐伯稍微安心，他隐约觉得不知与这琼楼玉宇有种奇妙的融合感，那暖色的发就像镀金的琉璃瓦一样非凡。

“不知，到时候不要多说话，宫里的人都不好相与。”

不二点了点头，他觉得这宫殿有熟悉的感觉，就好像在梦里见过多次了，他走在玉石铺就的路上，突然觉得此处该转入小路的时候，果然就另有蹊径。

“我好像来过。”不二眯起眼睛，脸上挂着他惯用的微笑。

“哈哈，可能是前世。”或许是平静祥和的日子久了，佐伯并没有联想到什么令人不安的东西。

“或许吧。”不二摸了摸冰冷的石灯，思绪飘的远了。

两人踏进大殿的时候，观月和裕太端坐在大殿的正中央等候。黄金与黑色水晶搭成的台阶传达着一种难以亲近的神圣与威严，观月太师虽然面上带笑，却令人生畏，深色的长袍曳地，顺着宝石的台阶铺下。

佐伯和不二都低着头，后面的仆从端着一个硕大的紫金水缸，摇摇晃晃的跟着走进来。

观月的视线从走在最前面的佐伯移到他身旁的随行者身上，突然觉得浑身冷了一下，一种源自内心的恐惧感油然而生。

“怎么可能……”观月难以置信的摇了摇头，“你……抬起头来……”

不二有些疑惑，他谨遵佐伯的话，不说也不看，可太师的话自然不同反抗，不二犹犹豫豫的抬起头，这一眼望去，突然心里突的跳了一下，眼前座上的人身体微微向前倾着，一双精雕细琢的狐狸眼镶嵌在冠玉似的面容上融洽极了，长而微卷的黑发垂在两侧，被发冠上垂下的红色珠饰打点得极是容光华美，妖冶中又不失庄严。

妖而有格，原来这世间真的有那仙子一样的人。

不二的嘴唇有些颤抖，他有什么话想要说出口，却卡在喉咙里，一句也发不出。裕太腾地站了起来，看到不二那张脸，他也有些不知所措，却不像观月那样老成持重，七情瞬间上了脸，但裕太知道自己的身份，他强压下心中的疑惑，看了看太师，“老师……这......”

观月抬了抬手，示意裕太冷静。他曾数次去看过不二跌落的地方，那日他昏倒后，下了一场大雨，山体破碎，山脚下也尽是泥沙硕石掩埋，地转星移，尸骨找不到也是常理，不二重伤跌落又遇暴雨流石，断然不会活着，因此他坚信眼前人只是容貌相似的陌生人罢了。

“你叫什么名字。”

“不知。”

观月有些松了口气，名字不同，声音也稍微低些，但还是有七八分相似了。

“……你从何处来？”

“从广海的海边。”

观月因为紧张，面上似有些不悦，佐伯此时也顾不得什么礼数，赶忙跪在地上，“不知若是何处冒犯了太师，请太师恕罪！”

观月没有理会佐伯，他皱了皱眉，端详起眼前的人。这位不知看起来比不二的肤色稍为深些，许是风吹日晒的缘故，，他的眼神十分纯粹，看着他时，也没有相识的感觉，这一举一动之间，更是丝毫没有与不二脾性相似的地方，“起来回话。”观月从台上走下来，一步步接近不二，站在他身前的时候，不二微微后退了一步，又低下了头去。

观月抬手，触碰了一下眼前人的面容，“你……受了不少苦吧。”见不二有些受惊一般缩了缩身子，观月深深吸了口气，“你与我有缘，留下来吧，在我身边做事。”

“太师！”佐伯不顾身份的抓住观月的衣袖，也惹得观月一惊，那双黑曜石般的美目闪烁着嗔怒的光，落到佐伯的眼里，让他的手都忍不住颤抖，但即使如此，害怕失去不二的佐伯还是哆嗦着吐出话语。

“不知没什么见识，怎么配留在宫里伺候，若是冲撞了太师可怎么好！”佐伯话还没说尽，两侧的殿前兵士已经上前来拖住佐伯，将他拉离观月的身边，不二也害怕了，他想去到佐伯身边，却不敢移动半分。

观月不喜欢这个不知唯唯诺诺的样子，这一点也不像不二，哪怕长得再像，也总归不是。

“放开他，赏。”观月抬起头，瞥着已经被拖倒在地的佐伯，紫色的微光像是看穿了佐伯一切，令佐伯觉得太师这样的美是如此的残忍，像一朵有毒而娇艳的花，要将脚下的一切都化作泥土养分吸食殆尽。

“太师……太师！求求你，不知他什么都不懂啊太师！”佐伯还在挣扎着，哪怕下一秒他就要被送上刑架也在所不惜。观月使了个眼色，佐伯便被两侧的人拖了出去，不二想要追过去，却被观月抓住了手臂，“留下，我就不为难他。”

水缸里的锦鲤跳了一下，发出扑腾的声音。

“好。”不二说不出自己是不是真的愿意，他只知道自己不能拖累佐伯，原本自己就是个没有曾经的人，这个身子，在哪里又有什么分别。不二抬起头，直视着观月，观月看见那样熟悉的冰蓝中映出他自己的模样，令观月觉得那副痴执模样竟真是可笑又可憎，可攥住不知的手却不愿松开。

“你们，先带他去别殿吧。”裕太走过来分开了两个人，他指了指水缸里红金相间的大鱼，“此祥瑞，朕要送予太师。”裕太抬头，看了眼长得和自己哥哥十分相像的人，似乎是下了什么极大的决心，才有些不情不愿地开口，“他，朕也赐给太师。”

宫中传达时间的金鸣响了三响，即将被送出宫去的佐伯远远的听见，觉得仿佛每一声都砸在心上，他与不知在一起风雨共济了三年，即便不知无意，佐伯也视不知为自己最重要之人，如今却这般轻易的失去，就仿佛当初他轻易的得到，一切就像一场梦，无论是曾经的初遇，还是眼前的玉宇，都随着眼中的泪一起模糊了。

不知……等着我……我一定救你出来。

\-----

观月很多时候会问自己，什么是正确，什么是错误，但他始终不敢问自己留下不知是不是一个错误，他在不二身上已经错过一次，而眼前这个懵懂的年轻人是否又会是另一个错误，观月不敢想，也不愿想，他怕自己稍稍动了是非之心，就会感到亏欠。

观月将不知安置在自己的殿内，名义上是给太子做伴读，而实际上则为自己的近身陪侍。从被送进观月宫殿的那一刻，不二就明白了观月对自己的想法，恩赏的金银玉石流水似的送过来，耀眼得有些不真实，而不二对这些死物没有什么兴趣，他只是好奇，这位太师为什么会对自己这般钟情，好奇这仙子一般的当权者究竟是怎么样的。

快入夜了，不二听到安静的殿内传来轻轻的脚步声，他想那应该就是太师了吧，不二好奇地撩开纱织的帘子，悄悄地向外看去，纱后是一个红枣木制成的巨大屏风，不二从镂空的地方能看到观月拖地的衣摆，上面的金丝蛟龙纹在烛火下熠熠生辉。

“那个佐伯，是你的什么人。”观月雍容的声音在空旷的室内回荡，似是知道不知正在屏风后打量自己，观月还继续向前走着，绕过屏风，棕红色的长衣随之落地，发出啪嗒的声音，露出内里雪白的绸缎水衫，长身玉立，妖娆的身段立显，饶是男子也十分勾人心魄。不二在月门后就这样看着观月一边脱下朝服一边走向自己，呼吸急促了起来。

“是...恩人。”

观月点了点头，“你是个难得知恩的人，即使这样害怕，也愿意为了他留下来。”观月不忌讳不知心里究竟是谁，左右这个不知也只是不二的替代品罢了，他心里是谁，对他来说一点也不重要。

“他似乎十分在意你，竟只是恩人吗，难得我也有识人不准的时候。”

观月说着将发冠摘下随手放在屏风旁的花樽上，开始解自己的发带，一头墨一样的长发随之如瀑般垂下，不二突然像一只受到惊吓的兔子，噌地跑回了自己原本该呆的地方，就好像那被金银堆满的房间是个装宠物的盒子，观月有些意外这个小渔民居然敢在他眼前跑掉，竟被勾起了兴致。

“真是的，我又不会吃了你。”观月轻笑，手指勾起层层月白色的纱帘，“不二，不要躲了，我看到你了。”

不二只当是太师没有叫对他的名字，他很紧张，梦中的仙子成了真，不二反倒害怕起来。

“哼哼哼，找到了。”

躲在桌下的不二一下就被观月翻了出来，没了朝服的观月不再那样威严，看起来有些单薄，他半跪在地上歪着头看着抱着腿坐在桌下的不二，笑得很舒缓，与早些时候他在朝堂上看见的虚假模样不尽相同。

不二张了张嘴却没有发出声音，又爬了出去消失在观月的视线里，还害得那位威严满满的太师在仓促间起身撞到了自己的头。

“唔，你！不要再躲了！”

不二这一次确实已经无处可去，只能躲在床上用被褥遮住自己，这种拙劣的躲藏如何欺瞒的了太师，倒像是欲拒还迎了。

观月想起数年前，不二总是喜欢躲起来吓唬他，就像这样，水里的鱼一样怎么样也捉不住，还有时藏在被子里只为了吓他一跳。想起曾经，观月不禁心热情动，心神有些迷离的向床边走去，他似乎是忘记了些什么，只想着行宫里的花那些日子里总是娇艳的。“嗯哼哼哼，你这是在邀请我吗？”观月的眸色幽深，不二躲在床上，小心翼翼地看着观月被欲望侵染的美目，心跳动得厉害。在不二还在神游其间时，观月已经动作轻缓地将帷幕散下，灯火的暖光穿过轻纱透进来，笼罩在观月身上，为他勾起一道暖色的金边，令人神往。

“太师……唔……”不二被一个炽热的吻堵住了未尽的话语，观月忘情地吻着身下的人，从唇齿相依到轻噬颈侧，混乱的喘息落在不二的耳侧，太师这幅意乱情迷的模样实在诱人极了，让一向不想情欲之事的不二身子一下子热得烫了起来，下身更是无法控制的有了反应，连不二自己都被惊到了，他惊慌地躲闪起来，生怕冒犯到太师，惹来祸事。

“别怕……”观月轻拂了一下不二长长的睫毛，优美的声线温柔似水，极为宠溺，像蛇毒一般麻痹了不二的身子，令他骨头都要酥了，还哪里有气力挣动。

“太师……”

观月眉头轻皱，“叫我观月吧。”

“这如何可以……”

“这是命令。”观月撑起身子，看进不二的眼神里有些凛冽，令不二身子僵了一下，观月见他似是被自己吓到，赶忙柔声下来，“我喜欢你叫我的名字，是你的话，没什么不可以的。”

不二觉得观月对他的喜欢强烈得有些不真实，就像无法控制自己的情绪一般，即便是相识多年的佐伯对他的喜欢，也没有这般强烈过，如此一面之缘，缘何太师对他这般的好。思绪间，观月已经解开了他的衣襟，露出胸膛和腰肢，白玉般的手指拂过一个个敏感的地方，最终探入不二的裤中，停留在内里已经有些湿润的挺立上，轻轻把弄，让不二难耐的呻吟出声。

“哼哼哼哼，这就受不了了？可真不像你啊。”

“太师……不……观月……我……难受……”不二微眯着眼，一双蓝眸都化作欲望的深蓝，想到身上无限撩拨的妖冶美人是那样权势熏天的摄政王，不二只能强忍着内心想要抓住观月与他就此沉沦的冲动，被撩拨成一汪春水，难耐的喘息着，期待着柳枝的轻抚。

“今晚，让我一让好不好。”

不二不知道观月那些云里雾里的话是何意思，他也无心去想，只觉得唤起观月的名字有种熟悉的感觉，他有些僭越地用双腿夹住观月的腰，生怕他就此跑了似的，劲瘦的腰肢在观月愈加放肆的玩弄下乱扭，观月对他来说还是陌生的，被这样抚摸另不二既羞耻又忍不住想要去迎合，发出口不对心的哀求，“啊恩……不要摸了......”观月不理会他，手指顺着不二的柱身暧昧地摸索上去，刮弄起细细的小口，若即若离的戳弄，让那小口不停地吐出湿漉漉的清液来。

“嗯哼，只是碰一下就湿成这样么，就那么想要吗？”观月手上使力揉弄了一下，让不二大声地呻吟出声，邪魅的男人坏笑了一下，“想要我干你么？干到你这里...”观月的手指顺着不二的阴茎划下，擦过会阴，在达到穴口处时又坏心的撩拨回来，他想起不二总是喜欢变着法的将他骗上床，又靠自己的力气欺压他，观月报复似得在这个不知的身上留下自己的痕迹，在他生涩的轻吟中褪下他的亵裤，掰开他一侧的长腿，用自己的坚挺不容拒绝地蹭着身下人的腿根，纤长的手指压在那柔软的唇上。

“张嘴。”

不二听话的含住观月的手指，让观月温柔的在口中搅动，不二表面上虽然拘谨，软舌却大胆地缠绕着。“呵呵呵，我就知道，你想要我。”观月笑起来的样子魅惑极了，仙子落入彼岸，成为了食人的妖精，用名为诱惑的枝丫将受害者紧紧缠住，再无一丝生还的可能。

观月满意地抽出手指抵住不二有些紧窒的穴口，轻柔的开拓，不停的在不二耳边说着温柔的话语，就像最温柔的恋人，“别怕，没事的。”观月的发十分长，捞在手里沉甸甸的，感到疼时，不二便会紧紧抓住观月床上的散发，让那个妖精随自己一起痛呼出声。

“你真是太坏了。”观月停下来，让不二得以喘息，撑在不二头侧的手想要摸一把不二的长发，却只摸到柔软的布料。宫中权贵养尊处优从不需要剪发，不二原应有一头耀眼长发的，可观月目中所及的，却只有不知及肩的短发，有些不悦的情绪让他手上的动作粗暴起来，又添上两根手指，狠狠地搅弄着不二脆弱的肠壁，疼痛伴随着快感击打着不二的神经，一行生理性的泪水溢出，不二不敢拒绝，虽然疼得背都弓了起来，阴茎却硬的更厉害了，似乎就连痛苦都能在妖精的手下化作快感……

“进来...”

“嗯？你说什么？”观月阴沉沉的笑了一声，故意在不二的耳边用压低的声音问道，“再说一遍。”

不二感到体内的手指退了出去，有些幽怨地看着观月，撒娇似的，一瞬间竟让观月全然觉得身下人就是他的那个不二，还未等不二开口，难耐的硬挺就抵住不二诱人的穴口，观月紧紧抱住不二，不由分说地将肉刃捅了进去，换来不二一声窒息般的哭叫。

“你好紧啊...”观月媚眼如丝，俯视着不二被情欲侵染的模样，一边腰肢耸动，一边将眼前的美景尽数刻在脑海里，“那个人...有没有碰过你，嗯？”

“唔，没有...谁都没有...”不二抓住床边华丽的木架，意识像风浪中的落叶，在无意识间随着观月的顶弄沉浮。

观月也昏沉沉的，眼前的人与曾经的小皇子渐渐重合，“对不起，是我的错...都是我不好...我...喜欢...好喜欢你...从一开始就喜欢...”观月哽咽起来，身下的动作却愈发坚定，不二听着观月的甜言蜜语，话语中的暖意融进身体里，伴随着体内那一点上不断积压的快感，扩散到四肢百骸，让小腹又紧又热，似有什么要冲出来一般，“嗯…嗯…啊...要出来了...慢一点…不…不…快…”不二随着顶弄不停喘息，想要释放又想要更多的享受这样溺死人的温柔，不二摸着观月半露出的细腰，身子被干的越发紧绷，双腿收紧间，一股热流无法抑制的冲了出来，点点斑驳落在自己的胸口上。被不二正临着高潮的小穴紧咬着的观月也随之发出一声叹息，沉吟着释放在不二体内，他失神的眼中映出不二的身影，如映着金色的星光，绒毛般长而浓密的睫毛微微煽动，尽是触人情肠。不二鬼使神差的将身上喘息着的男人揽进怀里，“我也喜欢...观月...”

观月登时落下一滴泪来，落进不二的颈窝里，与他滚烫的身子不同，触感冰凉。

灯火明灭了一下，空气凝固起来，能清晰的听到两人微微的喘息声，“为什么哭……”不二将观月的脸抬起来，轻轻抹去他的眼泪，却不想观月倏然抓住他的手腕，微红的眼中有一种陌生的疏离，就好像刚刚的温存只是一场美梦。

“别碰我。”

观月说这话的时候还埋在不二柔软湿热的体内，言语却冷得可怕，不二不敢反抗，任由观月将他扣在床上，缓缓的离开，抽动间小穴还挽留似得发出色情的吮吸声。观月从他身上离开时，不二无意识的想去抓住他，但最终也只是轻轻的动了动手指。

即使刚刚与人云雨，观月也还衣着整齐，只有一头长发微乱，观月将身后的不二冷置在床上，自顾自的梳起头来，不二一时间也不知道该说些什么，只能用被褥盖住自己，在黑暗中有些委屈。空气安静得令人不舒服，不二抬起眼再看时，就发现观月已经不见了踪影，偌大的房间里只有他和满堂的珠玉。

也不知是什么样的心情驱动，不二忍着身上的痛楚爬了起来，抓着被扯皱的衣衫披上，刚站起身不二就踉跄了一下，体内的液体顺着腿根流了下来，随着微微发抖动作滴落在地上。不二赤着脚，摇摇晃晃的走出房间。

“你怎么出来了。”观月正合衣坐在正堂，眼前的桌案上摆着成堆的玉牒，而他自己正有些慵懒的托着头翻看着一张玉牒，长发沾了水还未干，卷曲得厉害，相比之下衣冠不整的不二就显得可怜多了。观月折起手中的文书又换了一张，从始至终那双眼眸都没有从案牍上离开。

不二没有动，他甚至不知道自己到这里来究竟期待这什么。良久的沉默后，观月总算抬头看了不二一眼，看到不知这副傻样子，观月也有些无奈，他总要处理这个不知的事物，毕竟是自己当初要强留下他。

“唉。”观月合上玉牒起身，走向不二，“我已经叫人准备好热水了，我以为你很累，所以没有叫你。”

“唉？”不二还在恍惚间就被已经走到自己眼前的观月打横抱起，被一阵花香包围让不二本就困倦的身子变得更加疲劳，蜷在观月怀里眼皮就开始打架，但不二还是强撑着精神被观月抱到浴间放下，“就是这里，洗完就去睡觉，不要打扰我。”

不二瞥了一眼能容下十人那么大的浴池，里面飘着殷红的花瓣，却是一种熟悉的奢华，不二想自己应是没见过这样的场面的，却不知为何觉得自己似乎在这里和太师做过什么，或者说想在这里和他做些什么。

看着观月疏离又显得十分寂寥的背影，不二将这种念头压下，一步步踏入浴池，引起片片涟漪。

不二醒来的时候已经是日上三竿了，床边毫无疑问是冷的，不二甚至不知道最后观月有没有睡在自己身边。

“既然醒了就不要赖在床上。”慵懒又华贵的声音传来，不二惊讶的撩开床帷，正看见观月端着一杯茶，冷淡却又眉眼多情的看着他，刚刚低落一下被打得烟消云散。

观月面前的桌上摆着清粥和一些点心，看上去是特意给他准备的，不二红着脸草草的收拾了自己，端坐在观月对面，不知道该怎么开口。  
“怎么？饿傻了？”观月勾起一个笑，“难道要我喂你？”不二摇了摇头，手伸向玉勺的时候，却发现另一只手已经将它从他身边拿走了。

“真是的，还是这么任性。”观月端起碗，盛起一勺米粥抬到不二嘴边，让不二着实受宠若惊，他抬眼看了一眼观月的表情，见他神色如常，并不像有什么恶意，安心的像只小猫一样舔了舔粥，惹得观月颇为心动，咯咯的轻笑起来，就好像两人是相识已久的旧人一般。不二见他心情好，抬起手示意想要自己来，观月没有因为他的一点忤逆就发脾气，反而很开心的看着他喝粥，让不二不禁猜测起来，这个太师的心情究竟因何转变，可想来想去又找不到什么逻辑。  
“你背后的伤是怎么回事。”  
伤？  
不二想了想，定是观月昨夜摸到了自己背后的伤疤。不二本不愿提起，可观月既然问了，不二也不好回避。“之前出海的时候，我从桅杆上掉下来，正落在了一堆铁器上，几乎血肉模糊，如今看起来应该很丑吧。”  
观月摇了摇头，他卷起袖子，张开自己的右手，一道扭曲又深邃的疤痕横在那只形容极美的手上，令人惋惜。“伤口只是印证了过去，它是你人生的一部分，并没有美丑之分。”

观月的安慰起了作用，不二红着脸点了点头，几乎被这种温柔溺死，观月时好时坏的情绪实在奇怪，仿佛自己面对的这个太师是两个人，他想或许这样位高权重的人在深宫久了，脾气也变得不阴不阳了，倒也怪可怜的，不二想着吞下一口热粥，一种恻隐之心伴随着情愫化成奇怪的情感堆积起来，像温暖又安心的饱腹感一样充盈到了心里。

“这么晚了，太师……不，观月你不去上朝吗？”

“今天我告假了…哼哼…陪你。”

观月没有骗他，后续的几天，观月难得暂时放下事务带着不二游历了都城，带他走过每一个曾经和不二一起走过的巷子和市场，仿佛时光逆流，就好像从来没有物是人非。

西城正门的石墙纹路变了，应该是上一年国庆的时候换掉的那一批，精美的纹路集结了无数工匠的汗水和灵感，延绵到两侧，看不到尽头，华美绝伦。  
观月抚摸着冰冷的纹路，对身后的不二说道：“这里的建筑很好看吧，这可是都城里最繁华的内城之一，商贷贸易大部分都要经过这里，嗯哼哼，这样大的经济文化中心，在海边可是看不到的哟。”观月眉峰上挑，嗯哼哼地轻笑，想到这些都是自己建设的成果，说没有炫耀的成分在是不可能的。

这种孔雀开屏一样的行为在不二看来极是可爱，不二像模像样的摸了摸城墙的纹理，发出一声赞叹，随后开口问道，“那观月看过海吗？”不二的反问让观月愣住了，“没...没有呢，我一直都在这座城内。”无论多么自豪自己的政绩和这座古都，一种寂寥感还是随着回答的话涌上心头，观月不是没有想过去到各种地方，山，海，大漠，边疆......看一看冰冷华丽的建筑之外的东西，可自从小时候与父母分离被带到这座华美的牢笼里，他就再没能走出去。因为旁人的权势，他成了笼中之鸟，即使浴火做了凤凰，也再没有飞出皇城的一天。  
“如果有机会的话，真想带你看看海呢。”  
“啊...嗯，有机会的话......”不知的笑容和话语实在真诚，让观月难以逼视，他只能诺诺地将自己的表情埋在阴影里，意味不明的敷衍道。

“啊，好敷衍呢。”

一股冷意从发尾窜上发梢，有些窘迫的观月害怕不知进一步对他言传身教大海如何美丽，干脆地把话题扯开，“商市上有不少内陆才产的东西，侍卫和车马在这里等，我们去看看。”  
观月二话不说抓起不二的手腕便走，被观月握住手腕的不二心下一惊，但很快就勇敢的反握了回去，随着观月走向噪杂的市场和人群。  
“短发的话，这种头饰很合适你。”观月拿着一件玛瑙串成的额饰在不二的头上比划，红玛瑙的成色和皇宫里的比起来实在不算上等，但在阳光的照耀下还是美轮美奂，被不二的美貌衬托得华贵起来，让人不禁充满想要买下它的冲动。

“虽然不是最好的成色，但这中间的纹色倒是很适合你的发色。”观月言罢就甩了一锭银钱下去，不由分说的给不二带上。

一连几次下来，不二觉得自己都要成配饰收纳盒了，实在不想再带上观月递给他的沉重衣饰，不二微笑着将那串颇有古风的片状镂空鎏金颈饰推到观月怀里，不得不承认，金银珠玉实在配极了观月，越是那种华贵浮夸的饰品，观月带着越是美丽，在他身上有一种寻常人难以匹及的庄重气质，再庸俗的金银在他身上只剩沉稳和贵重，就连浮夸都几乎成为褒义。

“果然，观月比我更适合打扮呢。”不二笑盈盈的开始给观月推荐各种红红绿绿的东西，贝海的东珠楠木手串，西山的泣血翡翠扳指，都城以北的白玉双鱼望月纹佩，南侨山的足金百鸟灵犀冠，观月也不推脱，直到不二拿了一件镶着红宝石珠串的玉钗。观月看了一眼那样钗饰，登时红了脸，“这三分绺络分明是女子珠钗的样式，你不知道吗？”

“知道呀，可真的很好看，走起路来会锒铛响呢。”

“不，我不带。”观月想起自己也曾带过一回这样的宝玉珠钗，而那副模样也只有那个人见过，除了他，观月不想再扮给旁人看，哪怕是和他一模一样的不知。想起不二，观月的面色沉了下来，他卷了卷自己的发，先前亲切的模样荡然无存。“天晚了，回去吧，我会叫人送你回偏殿，今晚不必和我一起，回去就不要出来打扰我。”

察觉到观月似乎因为那件首饰变得有些冷漠，不二不再说话，也不敢多问为什么，只得点了点头，看着观月拂袖而去，懊恼自己是不是玩笑开得过了，全然不知此中缘由。

回到偏殿的不二又盯着那些金玉发呆，直到入了夜，将将入睡的不二忽然听到了什么东西被摔碎的声音。那声音从正殿传来，应该是观月那里发生了什么。不二被好奇心驱使，将观月的话抛在脑后，偷偷摸出偏殿，躲在巨大的屏风后往里看去。  
空气中弥漫着浓浓的酒香，满地的碎瓷片被红烛照出暧昧的影子，观月正揽着一个眉目如画的娇小女子，忘情地吻着她，那女子有一头和自己一样颜色的长发，水一样铺散下来，迷乱的景象让不二面色惨白，一股酸涩感油然而生。

“出去。”观月意识到什么一般，将怀中人推开，声音冷得全然不像刚与人交融一般，不二深吸了口气，咬了咬下唇，观月那副温情后的漠然就和他平日里对待自己的模样如出一辙。

女子有些受了惊吓，呆住一言不敢发，走也不是，留也不是，正尴尬间，观月摸了摸女子的头，又变得看似温柔地说了些安慰的话，这才将女子打发了去。不二转过身不再看，尽力平稳自己的呼吸。观月那种种熟络的做派，似乎在嘲笑着不二和那个女人一样，既不是爱人也不是唯一，吮吸着他虚假的关心苟延残喘罢了。

“嗯？有谁在吗？”观月摇摇晃晃的站起来，看起来有些醉。这时候不二才意识到那些碎片或许是酒器，观月可能是还在为了今天的事生气，才喝了这么许多的酒。不二屏住呼吸不敢声张，突然他听到一声呻吟，身体比起意识更快的从屏风后探了出来，正看见观月倒在一地的碎片里，醉醺醺的爬不起来。不二想都没想就冲过去将观月护住，生怕那些碎片伤了他，“观月！你怎么样？”

“嗯？你不是...走了吗？”观月迷茫的看着那女子离开的方向，摇晃了两下倒在不二的臂弯里。

“不能喝还喝那么多！”不二也不明白这种熟悉的无名火从何而起，他打横抱起观月越过那些可能伤人的碎片，虽然很是气恼观月竟连自己与方才那女子都分不出，但看到怀里人这样醉，再多脾气都发不出去了，只得让他占了自己的心不说还占了他的床。

观月迷迷糊糊地被放在床上，却抱着不二不肯撒手，怎么也不肯好好躺下，不二没见过太师这副模样，一双手松也不是，不松也不是，半抱着一个醉酒的人，很快就胳膊酸痛了，促使不二不得不爬上床，让观月躺在自己怀里。  
“不二，你不要离开我。”  
“谁是不二。”  
“你啊。”  
“我叫不知，太师真是醉糊涂了。”  
“你叫什么都好，什么都好……”观月微睁开眸子，“你不要误会了……我只是不小心把那个侍女当做了你……你不要怪我……”  
不二愣了愣，他没想过贵为太师的观月居然向自己道歉，“我不怪你……”  
“我不是……故意不带那簪子的……我只是想……带给你一个人看……”  
“观月……”  
观月糯糯嗯了一声，倒头就睡了过去，紧紧抱住不二的双手这才松开，不二给他掖好了被子，  
皱着眉，有些愁眉苦脸的戳了戳观月的脸，想到观月睡着，不二鬼使神差地吻上观月微张的唇，在感受那份柔软的瞬间，脑中倏然闪过那送酒的女人，一种想要独占太师的情感溢出来，让不二猝不及防的被自己的想法惊吓到，他匆匆起身远离面前陷入沉睡的男人，慌张到差一点打翻床边的烛台。

不知第一次在没有任何外力的作用下对观月产生了身体上的反应，为此他一夜没有回去偏殿，在正殿的玉石台阶上冷静了一夜。不二对着室外的一轮幽月，悲哀地意识到，人一旦动了真心，就想要成为唯一，就连自以为无欲无求的他也没能免俗。

兴政第四年。

边境的捷报频传，裕太却没什么精神，最近观月少去陪他了，除了商量政事，就连他的宫室都少去了，一句你长大了就敷衍过去。几日前，观月来到他的宫殿，还未等他欢喜，观月就说起给他找家室的事，说自己忙政务，照顾皇帝起居的事总该是后妃做的，也该有个人热闹一下他的宫帷了，裕太知道，观月不过是忙着陪那个从天而降的不知罢了。

明明只是长得像哥哥而已。

裕太并不眼瞎心盲，他何尝不知道观月和自己哥哥之间有些不可言说的情愫，小时候只是懵懂，现在想起，裕太就是再迟钝也该明白了，甚至不需要从观月口中得到答案。

裕太从小就喜欢观月，这件事观月也是心知肚明的，但观月只当裕太是对自己像父兄一般的依赖喜欢，却从未想过这样的依赖会随着成长而逐渐扭曲成占有欲。“果然，有哥哥在，你就不重视我了。”裕太趴在温凉的玉石桌上，把玩着手中艳红的鸽子血，观月对他说的那些话在他脑中闪过，裕太手上加了力道，让水晶般润泽的石头在玉石桌上画出一道痕迹，就像那些话在他心上的刻痕一般参差。裕太原以为时间到了，观月自然能忘记哥哥，哪怕他不能接受自己，能因为这片江山而留在自己身边也够了，而这个不知偏偏在这个时候出现，明明只是个替代品，却不费吹灰之力就夺走了原本应该属于他的注目。

“哥...可你明明已经死了的。”裕太一向会在观月面前摆出天真可爱的模样，他知道观月喜欢他这样，而他一直压抑的一面却只有他自己知道。多年的朝夕相处，裕太其实什么都猜到了，即便是哥哥的死因，他这样装傻，看起来像是韬光养晦不得不为，实则他不过是希望能一直在观月的羽翼下被他守护罢了，他会一直长不大，直到观月希望他长大的那一天。

“来人，把观月太师......不，给我把那个不知找来，不要让太师知道。”

半年来，不二还是第一次被天子单独召见，观月平日里到哪里都喜欢带着他，即使太师有些时候心情不好便和他说不上什么话，却也还是很少将他独自留下。可偏偏今天观月上朝后就没有回来，没人拿主意，此时不二也只能硬着头皮去见这位皇帝了。

裕太再次见到这个不知还是有些不自在，即使心里明白他不是自己的哥哥，却还是会受到那张面容的影响，也难怪他的老师会这样难以自持。

“你不用跪着了。”裕太不习惯和哥哥模样相似的人跪自己，他站起来撇了一眼还未起身的不二，从衣领下探到一丝春光，吻痕虽不明显却还是十分扎眼，裕太没好气的背过身去。

“哼，太师说朕年纪大了，要给朕找一个妃子，可我不想要，你觉得呢？”

不二不明白这种内事缘何皇帝要问自己。“不知...无权干涉皇帝的事。”

“如果是我哥，他就不会这样说。”裕太闭上眼，似是陷入模糊的回忆，“虽然他走的时候朕还很小，但他很喜欢给我做主。”

不二蹙着眉，一副不解的模样，“皇帝的哥哥...不知并不认识。”

“呵，你这张脸足以让任何人将你错看成哥哥。”裕太转过身有些焦躁的向不二走了几步，眼中映出这个顶着哥哥的脸却一脸茫然的不知，抑制住自己想要抓住他，将他甩出去的冲动。

“不知...你凭什么！你凭什么和他长得一样！他是真龙血脉，你算什么东西！”

不二楞在当场，他的脑中一片嗡嗡之声，他猛然想起前些日子观月为他作画，不知为何画着画着就不画了，而几日后，那副画作却已然完成，画中人似是自己却又长发近乎及地，笑得很开怀，全然不似自己这样拘谨局促。

那真的是我吗？不二那个时候就在心中存了个疑影，如今被裕太三言两语点破，不二才彻底明白过来，缘何那副画不需要他就可以完成，缘何太师初次看见他便见鬼般惊恐，缘何观月对他忽冷忽热，缘何又会在云雨之时叫错他的名字。

那不是叫错了他的名字，而是，他一直以来都是顶替着某个人而存在。

“......”

“你不要以为他真的喜欢你。”裕太知道自己这样很残忍，但他真的无法容忍这个不知浑然不觉的拥有着他最爱的人，享受着原应该属于他哥哥的感情。

不二低着头，依旧不发一言，裕太见他面色惨白，刘海遮住双目看不清表情，似是受到了极大的打击，竟笑了起来，“哈哈哈，你真的爱上他了？”裕太觉得可笑，又觉得不知可悲。“我的老师...观月初...他不会爱任何人的，他那样喜欢我哥哥...还不是...你不要做梦了，他爱的是权利，而只有朕，朕可以给他。”

裕太不忍心过多为难这个多少还是与自己哥哥相似的人，发泄完心中怨气的裕太声音平和下来，他拍了拍不二的肩膀说道，“朕发现有个人一直想要偷偷溜进宫，他是来找你的，朕可以放他进来。”  
不二惊讶地抬头，“皇帝这是想背着太师放我走？”不二明白皇帝绝不是出于好心，他能感受到这位年轻的皇帝是如何的憎恶他占有观月，甚至不惜将许多秘事透露给他，如果他不走，早晚也会被这个皇帝悄无声息的消灭掉。  
可他确实爱上观月了。从第一次和他上床，到无数次被他照顾又被他冷眼，虽然回忆里美好的东西都是假的，可他总记得，在过去无数个令人心慌的夜晚里，观月独自哭着在梦里醒来时憔悴的模样，只有在他身边，观月才得以安睡，不二不知道如果自己走了，观月在雷雨天害怕的时候，是否还有人可以让他在怀里安静的睡去。  
观月需要的人是他，即使不二现在彻底明白了自己的地位，却仍是这么认为，虽然早就明了观月的薄情似多情，但如今被彻底点破，他的心还是痛的，像是千万碎刃插在了心上，就连动一动都会痛，走也会痛，不走也会痛。

观月回到自己的寝宫时没有看见不二，不知缘由的竟心慌起来，“哼，明明只是个小渔民而已。”嘴上这么说，观月实际上却已经坐立不安，拿着一卷书册发呆，一个字也没有看进去。  
夜已经深了，派出去寻找的人还是没有带回任何消息，观月卷着自己一侧的头发，看起来面色如常，手里的动作却越发细碎焦躁，显然他的内心没有表面上那样平静，柔韧的长发在手中断掉了几根，观月嫌恶的将断掉的头发小心的卷起来，打开灯罩，丢到了燃烧的烛火里，火焰映照在他阴郁的眼中，将那深不见底的寒潭染上艳色。  
不二见识过观月生气的模样，默默地抓狂，然后悄悄的毁掉一切惹他烦心的东西，如今他不声不响的夜不归宿，想必观月又在什么地方偷偷的毁东西了，如果被他找到的话，自己的下场应该会很惨吧。无论如何，今夜都要应约和佐伯逃出去才可以啊。  
这样想着，不二逐渐逃到了行宫的边界，越过士兵把守的院门就可以偷偷摸出行宫。可越是远离一步，不二的心口就会越痛一点，他总是忍不住想要回头，可一想起自己不过是为人替身，就无法平静的留在观月身边。从得知自己为人替身的那一刻起，不二心里的愤怒远大于怨恨，他不怨恨自己被谁当做什么人的替身，他本就是没有过去的人，作为谁，对他来说都不重要，而他愤恨观月爱的不是自己，却平白要给他一场美梦，让他在以为得到的时候又发觉一切都是泡影，愤怒于观月根本不爱自己的这个事实，如果继续留在他身边，不二甚至无法预料两人之间会发生什么不可挽回时的事，比起担心小皇帝伤害自己，不二更害怕去面对这份扭曲的感情，与其伤情，倒不如怀念。  
“不二？是你么？”黑夜中一个声音飘过，不二一身黑衣，一路谨慎的到达了裕太告诉他的约定地点，果然见到了打扮成卫士的佐伯，不二走近那人，因遇见故人而激动得声线有些颤抖。“佐伯……对不起，害你担心了。”  
一个有力的拥抱环绕上来，勒得不二一时间难以喘息，佐伯将不二紧紧抱在怀里，太长时间的分别让两人都不忍破坏此时的重逢，一阵无言的安静后，佐伯放开不二，揽住他的肩膀，“该说对不起的人是我……”月色下的佐伯比以前看起来清瘦了许多，不二心疼地皱眉，“你本不必为了我这样，你有你自己的人生，我本就拖累你许多了。”  
“不二...我...”佐伯话在心口却难以启齿，他何尝不知道不二对他无意，可他就是无法将不二抛下，再去过他原本的人生。“他没有伤害你吧。”  
“太师……对我很好。”  
佐伯听了这话也是喜忧参半，不二被夺去的那日后，佐伯反复思索过究竟是哪里出了问题，除了太师对不知的容貌一见钟情之外，他还猜测到一种可能，那就是不知原本就是宫里的人，甚至观月极有可能就是让不知重伤的那个人，因此半年来他一直害怕不二遭到毒手，想尽了办法接近皇宫内院，听到不二如此说，放下心来的同时，又生出新的不安，而这个不安很快就被验证了。  
“不二……我们快走……”一行雀鸟扑棱棱的从两侧飞出，佐伯紧张的抓起不二的手腕。  
“不要走……”一个有些虚弱的声音让不二的心跳几乎停滞，“不要……不要走。”一身雪白衣衫的观月出现在路的尽头，气喘吁吁的扶着墙，在夜色中很是显眼，生怕是追兵到了，视力和反应都极其出色的佐伯在瞬间就做出了反应，将一片碎石向远处的人飞去，凌厉的碎石劈出风声，观月气息不顺，身子一偏却还是被碎石伤到了手臂，“不要动手，那是太师。”不二下意识的拦住佐伯，这个动作让佐伯心脏一紧，他最怕的事情还是发生了。  
“太师怎么会亲自来追……不知，你究竟和他……”  
“你……你是叫佐伯...对吧。”观月无视了自己的伤口，毫无惧色的走过去，月色终于照在他的面容上，让佐伯看清了来人，那正是他噩梦里的人，那个把不知从他身边夺取，眼神里充满戏谑却没有一丝感情的观月太师。  
在分析出不二会从哪里离开的那一刻起，观月连宫人都来不及派遣，一刻不停地从寝宫跑到行宫的偏门，才勉强赶上即将离开的两人，即使轻功了得，到达已经实属勉强，如果正面和装备齐全的佐伯交锋，观月未必有胜算。佐伯也看出观月此刻体力的窘迫，他摸到自己腰间的佩剑，盘算着如果动手，自己有几番胜算。  
答案当然是必胜。  
他是疯了吗。佐伯被观月近乎寻死的行为震惊到了，即使看到自己抽出佩剑，观月依旧向两人的方向走去，高傲的神色看不出任何紧张和防范，只有急促的喘息显示着他因为不二的逃离而产生的焦虑。佐伯当然不会和观月动手，他不能也不敢，观月正是看明白了这一点，才如此肆无忌惮的接近。  
“是皇帝让你来的吧。”走到佐伯面前的观月低头笑了笑，“嗯哼哼哼，我早该想到的，那个孩子啊……”观月伸出手，用纤细的手指点了点佐伯的剑柄，“如果我有什么闪失，裕太不会放过你们任何人，不要这样做，不值得，你还这样年轻。”观月的压迫性和他的攻击性完全不相称，即使做足了觉悟，佐伯再一次面对这个男人，仍然被心底深邃的恐惧所震慑，即使这个距离他抬手就可以让身前的人受伤，可他身体僵硬，像是被蟒蛇的毒液麻痹了神经，心中有一座警钟不断地作响，禁止他采取任何行动，因为他心中确信，无论如何行事，对方都有无数的算计等着自己，在观月面前，一步行错，便是万劫不复。  
“到我这里来。”观月越过佐伯，看向被佐伯护在身后的不二，“我好后悔……不要……不要离开我好不好……”观月做不到让这个影子离开自己身边半刻，此刻他宁愿放下尊严，低声下气的求眼前人留下，他不是不放过不知，他是无法放过自己。  
那是佐伯第一次探视到观月的情感，那眼神中的爱意与热烈并不输于自己，甚至还有自己无法参透的东西，那种情绪像是一种自我折磨，像极了亏欠。佐伯抓着不二手腕的手收得更紧了，他按下自己的剑，手上施力，让不二远离观月，“不知，我们走，他追不上的。”然而让佐伯惊讶的是，不二没有动，留恋产生的犹豫让他像磐石一般不可动摇，感受着手间传来的犹豫，佐伯轻笑，他知道，他认为绝不可能输的战斗，已经结束了。  
“为什么，你为什么会爱上他。”痛心的佐伯声音依然温柔，不二反握回佐伯的手，“不，不，走，我们走。”  
“别傻了，我知道你已经做不到了，从他追来的那一刻，你就已经有了答案。”  
不二觉得脸颊一阵冰凉，似是泪痕的湿冷，他不知道该怎么选择，佐伯为了他做了许多，可他却只能一次次伤害这个善良的男人，就算他逃避自己的感情，就此和佐伯离开，也只会害他永无立锥之地，不二低下头，做出了他最后的选择，或许原本今日，他就是来与他说这句话的。  
“佐伯，放弃我吧。”  
话音落入耳中，佐伯的恋情终于无疾而终，他抹了一把自己的泪水，“放弃之类的话我是不会说的，但我尊重你的选择，不过，还真是不甘心啊。”佐伯放开了不二的手腕，轻描淡写的分离。担心佐伯有所气恼的观月有些戒备起来，佐伯却只是很平静的看向观月，坚强像阳光一样不可挥散，“我不明白你们之间发生了什么，但这件事，都是我一人的错，有什么罪责，我一人承担。”  
佐伯带泪的微笑有一种驱散阴霾的力量，观月不禁退后，一种无地自容的情绪占据了心灵。“我……我不会追究任何错过……并且，你想要什么我都可以给你。”观月的语气近乎哀求，他多希望佐伯能要求些什么，哪怕对他大打出手，可佐伯只是静默地摇了摇头，“我什么都不要，只要不知平安，这就够了。”观月意外于佐伯的温柔，虽然被他所伤的手臂还流着血，但观月却已经无法再用那种轻蔑的神色看待眼前的人了，他放不下的，佐伯却能笑着放下，饶恕别人也宽恕自己，可观月回不了头了，他已经背负太多的愧疚，如今他又要为了自己的任性背负上新的亏欠，而这些亏欠，当事人偏偏都不给他任何偿还的机会。  
这就是佐伯惩罚他巧取豪夺的方法吗，就像不二一样，不会谅解他，也不要他的赔偿，轻拂衣袖，把他留在罪恶的深渊，在他不知道的地方，看他永世不得超生。

佐伯的离开悄无声息，他的功夫也极好，若是入朝为官也是不可多得的将才。  
“或许是我抢了他的。”良久的沉默后，观月看着佐伯离开的方向说道，不二摇了摇头，“不，是我抢了他的。”  
观月疑惑的皱眉，没有听懂不二的弦外之音，但他无暇管着许多，观月双手紧紧揽住不二的双肩，让不二正视自己，审视一番不二带着泪痕的面容后，有些清冷的开口，“我还没有问你，为什么要逃。”这声音骤然变冷，像结了冰一般刺进不二的心口，和每一次温情后一样，观月的温度总会在他冷静时变得冰凉，那些含情脉脉的挽留究竟是说给谁听的，不二心里卑微的想着，观月的挽留和哀求，无非是因为他像极了那个人，他想留住的是一个残影，而不是那个真实的，名为不知的他。  
愤怒的感觉终于后知后觉地复苏了。 “为什么...观月，如果你不曾爱我，为什么要说那些话，做那些事，这样骗我很好玩吗。”  
“什么...”被反问的观月愣了一下，原本因为怨念不知竟敢私自逃离的冲动被打散，手上的力道也轻了许多，“说什么我不曾爱你！我爱你啊...我当然...当然...爱......”  
“不！你想要留下的是他对不对！你爱的是他，是那个长得与我相像的那个人！”不二终于忍无可忍的爆发，他不后悔留下，可如果不让观月正视自己，他会永永远远后悔。  
不二的话像是一记惊雷，令观月瞪大了眼睛，震惊之余又有些愤怒，“是裕太！是裕太告诉了你一切对不对！”  
不二用空洞的眼神遥望着明明就在身前不依不饶的人，身型微晃，显得有些恍惚，观月还在追问，不二一把抓住了观月按着自己肩膀的手，先前还在飘忽的冰蓝目光倏然落在观月的眼中，不二终于有些不耐烦的答道：“你闹够了吗？”  
“你......”  
“你想说我不敬是吗？不配碰你是吗？”一系列的反问让观月慌了神，他从来都是高高在上，无人可以置喙的，如今却连反驳都忘了，只是呆站着，被握紧的手腕发着抖，因为愤怒也因为恐慌。  
“你那日醉酒，说那发簪你只想带给我一个人看，呵呵呵呵，我竟然信了。缘何你总是叫错我的名字，又缘何画中之人长发及地，可我……偏偏都当真了，所以就算你喜怒无常，冷言冷语，我也不曾怨恨，呵呵，原来都是骗人的。”  
不知生气的样子十分认真，观月知道自己脾气不好，动怒算是寻常事，可他的愤怒总是很好平息，不像不二，不二脾气总是很好的，在宫中行事能忍则忍，很少生气，但不二确实应了那句话，越是温柔的人生气起来就越是可怕，观月想，他唯一真的动怒，应该就是得知真相，和自己动手的那一次了，那认真的恨意就像一幅鬼面印刻在观月的灵魂里，再次见到那样的神情，饶是知道对方不是不二，观月也难以自持的害怕起来。  
“放肆...”  
“放肆？我既然敢跑到这里，就不怕放肆，我要你回答我，我究竟是谁！”  
“住口！啊！放开我！”观月突然开始变得恐慌，精神崩溃一般地开始发抖，他潜意识里一直想逃避的东西被不二硬生生的扯了出来，让他去正视自己是如此困难，就如同用刀割裂他的心房，让那些淤血和新鲜的血液一起流出胸腔，只留下疼痛和虚弱。  
“我是谁！”不二的声音愈发逼近，痛苦蔓上观月精致的面孔，让那副美丽的模样变得扭曲起来。  
“别说了！”观月大声的吼着，已然不知道自己在做什么，他现在像是一只暴露在阳光下的鬼怪，他不想思考，只想逃走，逃到无人的地方，像以前一样掩藏好伤口，仿佛无事发生，继续高高在上的笑。然而已然觉悟的不二不会给他缓和情绪的时间，观月的种种挣扎在不二眼里如若无物，曾经的那个顺从于情感的自己已经在见到皇帝的那个下午逝去了，剩下的，只有被当作替身的不甘和迸发出的压抑情感。  
“你是谁，你只是他的影子！你谁也不是！”  
“观月，可就算是影子，也会有他想要的东西。”不二的语气反而平和下来，像极了暴风雨前的平静。  
“你究竟想要什么！”  
“你。”不二言罢强势的吻上观月的唇，探入内里强取豪夺，他受够了无尽的去猜测观月的喜怒，受够了观月神经质的感情折磨，受够了当一个唯唯诺诺的影子，他这个影子就是要蒙住他主人的光华，哪怕是鸠占鹊巢。  
“唔...”观月猝不及防地被不二反身推到一侧的墙上，禁锢的深吻令他头昏脑热，惨白的面色上染着缺氧带来病态红晕，挣扎着想要呼吸，想要逃离，可不知的力气远比观月所想象的大许多。  
“来人……咳咳……来……人……”被不二压住无法移动的观月像一只被掐住腰背的猫，焦急的在不二换气的空当微弱地用略显嘶哑的声音叫喊着，不二的双手转向观月腰间的绸带，一条腿卡进观月的胯下，分开他的双腿，在他唇边轻轻吹气，“呵呵，佐伯能进来，这里的侍卫自然被调遣走了……呐，你能不能稍微安静点。”  
“难道...这都是你...算计好的吗？”观月已经退无可退，只能难以置信的看着不知微醺的面容，陷入名为被动的恐惧，观月倾尽一生都在追求一个名为安稳的感觉，因为任何无法掌控的局面都足以将观月所有的伪装打破，让他暴露出自己胆小脆弱的一面，高傲强大的心灵往往易碎，因此需要层层的保护，观月用强势和手段小心保护起来的坚硬内心被打破时，任何碎片都会割伤他软质的内里，引发更深层的恐惧。  
“不，观月，从来没有人要算计你，这都是你自己选的。”  
“唔……”观月无话可说，即使太多抱歉的话在心口涌动，无尽的傲慢却令他咬紧牙关硬撑，他在不知的面前低下高傲的头颅，不再看他的眼睛，彻底放弃了挣扎。不二也不喜欢观月过于安静，他的手滑向观月的下体，握住那根曾经对着他发情的性器，“你说喜欢我，可为什么没有反应呢？”  
“……”  
“骗子。”不二咬着下唇，加重了手上的力道，强迫观月产生快感，观月难耐地喘息出声，在不二怀里软化成了一汪水。自认为不二死后，观月再也没有让谁这样碰过自己，关于不二的种种记忆随着身体上的鞭笞逐渐苏醒，熟悉又陌生的快感蔓延上身体，令观月无法自持，他甚至产生了一种想让不知狠狠责罚他的冲动。

“原来太师喜欢被粗暴的对待呢。”不二没有给观月反驳的机会，十分强硬的将已经脱力的观月抱起，将他压在墙上，毫不犹豫的将自己的硬挺顶进生涩的小穴，毫不留情的进入带来的是剧烈的疼痛，观月本能的张了张嘴，痛呼却仿佛卡在了喉咙里，只产生了急促而尖锐的呼吸声。

“你知道知道真相的时候我有多疼吗？为什么这样对我。”  
“你……你杀了我吧，这条命是我欠你的。”

“命？我要你的命做什么，你欠的是他，不是我，所以我也不要你的命。”血液带来了润滑感，不二肆无忌惮的动了起来，疼痛只增不减，此时的脆弱情绪让观月对疼痛十分敏感，当初被刀刃贯穿他都没有哭，此刻却因为不二的肉刃而毫无形象地哭得面脸泪水，随着不二的顶弄发出阵阵可爱的抽噎。“呜……我欠你的，你惩罚我吧，求你惩罚我吧，我好痛苦，不，不要了，好痛，放肆！啊啊放肆！”  
不二咬了咬下唇，眯起眼睛，愈加疯狂地顶弄起来，观月背靠着墙被顶的上上下下，一边哭泣一边求饶，雪白的衣襟被眼泪晕湿，可身体却对疼痛产生了快感，因为开始的剧痛而稍微软下去的阴茎因为不二粗暴的对待而精神起来，在不二的小腹上划下透明湿润的痕迹。  
“知道错了？”  
“啊……我错了，好痛……”  
“叫我不知。”  
“……不知……啊……轻一点……”  
不二心满意足的笑了，他退了出来，随手一松，观月双腿一软，猝不及防地摔在地上，天旋地转间就被不二按住头，就这样跪趴着被再次进入。  
“唔，不要在这里……不要……”在坚硬生冷的石板地面上做爱观月还是头一回，屈辱的姿势和屈辱的地点，让观月稍微清醒了一些，可身体反而更加沉沦，无论是下体的灼热还是膝盖传来的疼痛，都只能让他更加沉沦，想到自己却是应该被惩罚，令人焦躁的痛苦便化成快感集中发热的小腹，姿势的变换让不二的力道显得更大了，原本承受着一场本质只是暴力强奸的观月却比始作俑者还快的高潮了。过载的疼痛和灼热带来致幻般的感觉，让观月不断自我折磨的心平静下来，随之而来的是逐渐朦胧的意识，不二捞起观月的头，只是卸去力道观月就会倒回去，即使这样，占有带来的快感让不二依旧无法停下，因为疼痛而无意识抵抗着入侵的小穴给不二带来无上的快感，让不二的脑子也变得奇怪了起来，“你这样忍耐……也是因为他吗……他对你就这么重要？”  
“……”  
“对不起，很疼吧，可是我必须要做完呢，这是你欠我的。”  
不二不知道观月还听不听得到，他只是自顾自的说着，做着和嘴上的温柔相违背的事。观月没有应答，只有在不二射进他体内，浇在他体内撕裂的伤口上时，才颤抖着带着哭腔呻吟了两声。  
精液混着血液带来湿热的感觉，余韵让两人看起来平静而温存了一会，可没过多久，观月就不知从哪里来了力气，竟然挣扎了起来，倔强地，想要靠自己的力量站起来。不二见状去扶他，却被观月打开了伸出去的手。“别碰我。”观月扶着墙勉强站起身来，坚持要自己离开。血迹弄脏了他雪白的衣衫，斑斑点点的，不二看观月这幅凄惨的样子，登时也没了脾气和主意，只能放任观月逞强地走出了他的视线。  
独自一人的观月忍耐着身体上各处的疼痛，迎着夜晚的寒风前进。观月看了一眼手臂上的伤口，被佐伯暗器所伤的地方又裂开了，前前后后流了不少血，附近的衣物已经快看不出原来的颜色，观月拖着步子走到一座空空的建筑前，见四下无人，架起的防备意识一松，便再也站不住了，软软地伏在石阶上，又困倦又委屈，眼眶不争气地湿润了，一行泪水划过脸颊，被夜风吹得冰凉。观月恼火地用受伤的手去捶打石阶，连疼痛都已经麻木。“为什么忘不掉啊！为什么！不二……呜呜呜……为什么想到你就会有反应，你为什么就不能死干净一点！”

不二当然不放心观月一个人乱走，跟在后面就看到昏睡在石阶上的观月，露出了无奈的表情。  
把睡死过去的观月抱回去花了不少功夫，看着床上安眠的观月，不二对自己做的事也产生了一些懊悔，虽然早做好了见不到第二天太阳的准备，但真的要面对的时候也无法全然冷静啊。  
“真是的……关系被我弄的一团糟呢。”不二盯着观月睫毛的阴影，眼皮开始打架，他点了点头，也撑不住精神伏在床侧睡了过去。  
第二天醒来的观月浑身没有一处不疼，就连一双眼睛都肿了，干涩的疼让他根本不想睁开眼睛，可一看到身边趴在他床边睡着的罪魁祸首，观月如何再睡得下去。  
“你……”观月撑起身子，却在下一秒又倒回去，不二被他的动作惊醒，递上一个大大的微笑，让观月说不出话来。  
“你要叫人把我抓走吗？”  
“谁……谁要抓走你啊！”观月红了脸，虽然觉得自己应该发一通脾气，可看到不知的笑脸又觉得那张面孔真是做什么都可以原谅。

“哦。”不二很惊讶观月没有秋后算账，原本已经做好了觉悟才做了那样的事，“呐，这次你记住我是谁了么？”扶起观月的不二还不忘了提醒观月自己的身份。

“不知！不知可以了吧！”观月阴沉着脸，可对于不二来说这种表情已经没什么杀伤力了，他想到昨晚的事，想到不知疯狂的告白，又羞又气之间，竟也有些想要改变自己的冲动。“喂，不知，如果是你的话，或许真的可以让我忘了他。昨晚的事我不会怪你……我该的。”  
不二收起微笑，一种不真实感萦上心头，“真的？你真的不怪我？”  
“嘛，我还是会惩罚你的，比如一个星期不许吃饭什么的。”  
“啊会死的吧。”  
“可以吃点心啊！”  
“哎，这样嘛。”不二想了想，欢喜地吻上观月的唇，“我可以吃太师饱腹呀。”  
看着身边真实存在的人，观月突然想通了，昨夜的折磨就好像一种拯救，让他把自己的痛苦释放了出来，让他不再被亏欠所障目。这时候观月才发现，或许怜取眼前人才是真的，而已经逝去的，已经做错的，再多想也是无益了。不知的坚持和强势的告白所震撼的观月已然无法再忽视不知的感情，如果可以就此下去，观月或许真的可以从不二的阴影中走出来，可世事无常，错误在犯下的一瞬间就已经注定如影随形。

想到此处，观月顺势抓住不二的发，将他从自己的面前拉开，阴沉的笑出声，“哼哼哼，下一次，我可不会轻饶了你，这些痛我可会原封不动地归还的。”趁着不二还在思考这句话的空隙，观月主动的送上自己的吻，一下子逆转了局势。

裕太最近忧心忡忡。他作为皇帝却操心不到政务上，多余的心思全用来想观月的事，自从设计不知出逃失败，观月似乎察觉到了他的从中作梗，多日来神色疏离冰冷，旁敲侧击地提点他自己如何不喜欢旁人插手自己的事。几次三番让他寝食难安后，又偏日日送来他最喜欢的甜品，就好像没有生他的气。裕太清楚观月的手段，却没想到有朝一日会落到自己身上，而一切都是因为那个不知。  
“野村。”  
“属下在。”  
“你跟我多久了。”  
“三年有余。”  
裕太看了看野村的脸，“你是我最信任的贴身侍卫，你不是太师送来的人，所以我最信任你，也最抬举你。我有一件事，希望你可以办好。”  
“皇上的吩咐，臣必尽心竭力。”  
“给我找一个人，一个底子干净的人……”

观月给不知画了不少画，画中人不再长发及地，而是一头暖色短发，笑容明艳。观月将这些日子绘制的新图铺开一张张的观赏，不二坐在旁侧，伸长了脖子看着。  
“不知，你看这张，看图中你是俊俏非常，可谁知道着下一刻你就失足掉河里去了呢。”  
“可后来太师也被我害得掉下去了啊。”  
“你还说……弄了我一身花泥！你明知道我最讨厌脏东西了。”  
“可惜我不会作画……”  
“我可以教你。”观月放下画卷，抓住不二的手腕，“我可以带你去望春园，我教你从静物画起。”  
“望春园是哪里？”  
“在宫外的行宫……”观月顿了一下，说起行宫，观月又不禁想起过往，赶忙打岔过去。  
“嗯哼哼，最近政务不多，正是盛夏时节，也是该去行宫避暑的时候了，届时裕太也会去，你避着他些。那孩子的心思我也渐渐的猜不透了。”说起裕太，观月的面色有些凝重，不知的存在让师生两人之间产生了些隔阂，观月只当是裕太孩子心性，不愿多想。

去行宫的路上，观月与不知同车而行，皇帝的车先行，臣子随后，观月虽位及摄政王，也不能先行于王，只等裕太的车队出发后才带着不知出发。而不知的身份尴尬，原本不能与太师同车，观月只说不知是自己的贴身侍卫，强行将不知带在自己身边，虽有些流言四起，但也无人敢去置喙，更何况亲卫的身份还是观月在裕太那里求来的，皇帝亲赐，谁还敢说观月宠幸佞幸，坏了宫中规矩。

“这样真的好吗？”上了皇家的车，不二还是有些惶恐，观月冷哼一声，“以我的权势，没有人敢说三道四的。”  
“权势么……”  
“哼哼哼，我说你是亲卫，你就是亲卫。”  
“我啊，只会打鱼撒网……”  
“那不如我教你用剑啊。”  
“你那三脚猫的功夫我可不学。”  
“哼，你还嫌我，曾经我的武学也是很不错的，只是……荒废了。”一说起从前，观月又有些神色恍惚，曾经在行宫，都是他和不二两人一起练习剑术，不二出事后，观月也再没有练习过，加诸受过伤后身体一直不好，武学也是一日不如一日了。  
“我是不是惹你伤心了……”  
“无妨，往日的事，说不再提就不再提了。”观月挽了挽发丝，见不知似乎有些拘谨了，便笑着用头发尖扫了扫不知的眉峰，“我都不苦着脸，你到……啊！”马车猛烈的摇晃了一下，观月本能地惊叫了一声，手却扶住了身旁的人，生怕他伤了。  
“不好！”观月是见过大世面的，听到马嘶叫的声音就立刻警戒起来。观月抽出佩剑护住不知，仿佛他才是亲卫一般。车马已经停下，四处乱糟糟的，很快刀剑声起，厮杀漫天。  
“是刺客，不能呆在车内做人靶子，走。”  
观月斩去帷帐，用内力震碎了车门，抓住不二的衣领，带着他跳下了车，面前的车夫单臂受伤，见太师出来，赶忙护在观月身前。  
观月虽然看起来与战场格格不入，却独有一种压人的气魄，比战场上的将军还多一份威严，不远处被拦下的刺客已经破了前方侍卫的阵，瞬息之间又已到了离二人不过数尺之地。  
“似是葛兰部的人。”来着皮肤是燕国少见的古铜色，一头赤色的发十分张扬，面相冷酷，肌肉结实，显然是异族之人，观月早些时候联合边界依附燕国的沉兰部一举剿灭桀骜不驯的葛兰部，想必是葛兰部遗民找上他报仇。观月见多了寻仇之人，剑体一横，挡在身前，可来者似乎刀锋一偏，并没有什么力道，被观月一剑挡开。  
即使刀剑离观月不过数尺，他却还可以冷静的看清刺客的样貌，“此人不足为惧，你们退后。”观月准备亲自去迎刺客，即使荒废武功，观月也自信能抗住一个只知猛攻不知进退的死士，且那刺客破阵却不杀人，只一心向他这里而来，似是有所顾忌，更加不足为惧。不二站在观月身后，刀剑碰撞之声嗡嗡作响，让不二的脑中似有炙热的铁水在滚一般，这幅场景和脑中的一个模糊的印象逐渐重合，刀剑，血气，渐行渐远的背影，似乎都在提醒他一件要紧的事，可去想又偏偏想不起来分毫。不二头痛得几乎炸开，发出一声呜咽，不二的呻吟声让观月有所分心，刀尖顺着观月的剑锋划了下去，眼看刀锋要触及观月，不二突然红了眼睛，拔过车夫的佩剑，以任何人都没有想到的速度近了刺客的身，赤发的男子大惊，赶忙放弃进攻提刀防反，剑刀相接，鸣声大震，刺客被这一击震得虎口发麻，生生向后退了数步。

刺客突然开了杀招，长刀由刺转突，用上了腿上的力道，直向不二颈侧进攻，不二循着身子的记忆，压低身子将剑背贴脸，矫健的模样活像一只衔泥飞燕，直取刺客下盘。靠下半身力量向前压过来的刺客只能再一次放弃进攻，翻身越过不二，落到其后欲反身背杀，却不料燕子自有后招，前一招只是虚晃，刺客直觉眼前剑光一晃，不二算准其动作，一招燕回闪以迅雷之势杀了个回马枪，刺客赶忙偏闪才勉强躲过致命攻击，饶是如此，腹部还是被剑锋划出了一个深邃的伤口。  
血花飞溅在空气中，红色将不二灰白色的记忆染上了色彩。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”不二剑招忽然不受了控制，渡色的记忆被打成碎片又粘合，在崩溃颠倒的情绪中，不二剑势大开，步步都是杀招，刺客见情形不对，招式全变为防守，且战且退。

观月被眼前的景象已经惊得再难移动一步，那一招招一式式，分明就是不二特有的剑招，天下能使出落燕的人整个国家也不过几人，先皇故去后，第三重剑法更是除却不二外无人再能使出，如今不知一套行云流水的落雁，观月一看便知是炉火纯青的第三重，若不是他陷入癫狂脚步虚浮，那刺客怕早已身首分离，哪里还能与他数次过招。

“不二……不可能……这不可能……”观月无法理解眼前的变故，明明已经确定不可能在见到的剑招就那样真实地在眼前被施展，还是一样的容貌，一样的修罗模样。  
“对了……对了...我是叫不二周助……哈哈哈哈哈哈，为什么……为什么要让我想起来这一切！”刺客趁不二神思混乱，一招虚晃便向外侧逃去，他深知眼前人之强大不是他可以撼动的，就连偷袭都不作想，果断逃离战场，失去目标的不二恍惚一阵，随后慢慢地倾过无力的头颅，整个人转过身去，冷冷的看着已经快支撑不住自己的观月，暖色的发丝被树影投得铁一样生冷。  
不二突然笑了。  
“太师……真是可笑，我居然……再一次栽在你身上，傻不知啊傻不知……”思绪逐渐清明的不二边哭边笑，他笑自己竟做了自己的替身，在仇人身边侍奉了整整一年，还不知教训地又一次把心捧给了他，他哭自己居然还要再想起被背叛的记忆，做不了不二，却连不知也做不成了。  
“没有了……我什么都没有了……”不二一步一顿地走到观月面前，爱恨交织在胸膛，观月说给不知的每一句话不二也都记得，是真是假，是爱是憎，不二自己也说不清了，想要拖着观月下无间地狱，又想要回到那些朦胧又快乐的日子里去。不二鬼使神差地单手扼住观月纤细的脖子，有一个声音告诉他，只需要一个用力，什么仇什么恨便都可以成为过去了。

“为什么不挣扎。”  
“我……我说过……我欠你的……还你。”观月的声音发抖，不二是他一生的梦魇，即使胆识过人不信鬼魅，观月也无法在这个叫不二的人面前撑起那副无坚不摧的模样了，对于这个心中有愧的人来说，怕是连索命的黑白无常都没有不二周助这样骇人。  
不二双指用力，在观月颈子两侧剜出了血痕，虎口却离观月的喉咙足有半寸。  
“不，杀了你你就自由了，观月初，我决计不会放过你的，若是我想让你死，那日我就不会只给你一剑。”  
不二用力将观月甩在一边，将护身的长剑插在地上，头也不回的走到围墙般的兵士前。  
观月咬了咬唇，“放他走。”  
“太师……这……”  
“放他走。”  
“观月初，你别后悔。”  
士兵向两侧分开，给不二让了一条出路。  
不二走了，看着不二的离去，观月悲喜交加，他原本可以用一个死人已经不会恨了来说服自己，还可以用想象中的不二去麻痹自己，可不二活着，他就要去面对不二真正的仇恨，观月发现这竟然是如此折磨的一件事，他无法战胜自己的愧疚，而不二也不可能原谅他对他的背叛。

“老师！老师！你怎么样！”裕太快马行来，后面的护卫都几乎追不上他，马嘶吼着停在观月的车前，裕太跃马而下，跑到观月身前查看他有无受伤。  
“还好，我没事...只是...”观月不知道该从何说起，好在随行的侍卫早已是一批新人，无人知晓此间发生了什么，只当不知也是一名刺客，这份无知也算是保住了他们的性命。  
“是不是不知出事了，他人呢？”  
“不知...是刺客，裕太，那个佐伯，不能让他活着。”  
“......”  
观月扶住裕太，变得摇摇欲坠，冷静下来后的身子不再处于紧张状态，却在快速的失去力量，就好像一个刚刚经历过生死边缘的人，透支了勇气与力量，在脱险的一瞬间轰然倒塌，一个不支便倒在裕太大怀里。  
“整兵！带太师回宫！”


End file.
